Fairystuck: OLD VERSION
by IllusionalFennec
Summary: What would happen if Natsu lost the fight against Gajeel in the Phantom Lord arc? What if Karkat had saved him at the very last minute? What chaos would ensue after that, between Fairy Tail and Alternian Beforus, containing all of the Homestuck characters? **OLD VERSION. New version is being prepared. THIS VERSION IS NOT BEING UPDATED ANYMORE.**
1. Enter Karkat Vantas

**A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic: Fairystuck. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'll probably be updating every week or so, but I'm not exactly sure. If you want, check my user page for more specific information as the days wear on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

**This chapter is in Lucy's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Karkat Vantas**

—**Lucy—**

Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away, yet she wanted more than anything to look away.

Natsu was battling Gajeel, and needless to say, it wasn't going so well.

"Iron Dragon's Pillar!" Gajeel yelled. His right arm morphed into an iron pillar as he thrust his arm at Natsu's face. The Fire Dragon Slayer barely dodged in order to avoid direct impact to his face, but the pillar grazed his cheek, and Lucy could tell that it stung—even though Natsu tried to hide it.

Natsu's right hand cloaked itself in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted back. He tried to hit Gajeel with the flames, but Gajeel jumped out of the way just in time.

"Is that all you can do?" Gajeel mocked. "So much for the so-called 'powerful' Salamander. I thought you had more power!"

Natsu grinned. "I'm just getting started," he replied.

Lucy held onto the Sagittarius key. It was the only one she had left, and she really didn't want to use it. After all, what if Sagittarius was mad at her for opening his gate in a crisis? Plus, Lucy knew how much Natsu hated having to rely on others. Natsu would be happier if he took down Gajeel himself—not only were they both Dragon Slayers, but Gajeel had also hurt Fairy Tail, and, well…Natsu took it personally when someone did that.

"Oh, really?" Gajeel asked, which snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. "Turns out I'm just getting started, too. You haven't even seen anything yet."

Natsu didn't respond verbally, but with an attack. He jumped up, above Gajeel, his arms wreathed with flame, he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Gajeel sidestepped nonchalantly, but some of the flame touched Gajeel's cheek. As if it didn't hurt at all, Gajeel didn't respond to the flame—he only growled in annoyance.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel roared. Just like that, grayish scales started to cover his whole body.

"Good luck trying to get past this," Gajeel said, smirking. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" His right arm turned into an iron blade, and he charged at Natsu.

Natsu tried to dodge, but the blade caught him and directly hit his arm. A grimace spread across Natsu's face, and this time he couldn't even try to hide it. "Fire Dragon's…" Natsu said.

At the same time, Gajeel said, "Iron Dragon's…"

"Roar!" both Dragon Slayers yelled at the same time. A gray whirlwind flew towards Natsu, whereas a spiral of flame raced toward Gajeel. There was a small explosion, but when the smoke cleared, both Dragon Slayers were still standing, though Natsu was slightly more injured than before. Gajeel didn't even look like he had a dent on him. The wall, however, now had a huge hole.

"How?" Lucy murmured. She tightened her grip on the Sagittarius key, ready to bring it out in case Natsu really needed help. But, if Gajeel wasn't hurt by Natsu's flames, then what was Sagittarius going to do? Maybe Sagittarius could help by wearing down Gajeel's scales, but Lucy didn't even know if Gajeel's scales _could_ be worn down.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel roared. A huge club of iron nearly missed Natsu.

"Some fire on the right, some fire on the left…" Natsu said. "And together they make, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Flames swirled toward Gajeel, but when they emerged, Gajeel looked hardly damaged at all.

"These scales increase my defense," Gajeel explained with a grin on his face. "You can't damage me at all now. You're done for. Give up."

"Never!" Natsu said. "I'm going to battle, even to my death!"

"You're strong-willed," Gajeel decided. "But the rumors about you were wrong. You're not the 'amazing' Salamander everyone talks about. You're only a reckless Fire Dragon Slayer who winds up getting in the headlines all the time because he keeps getting himself in his own trouble. Act like that all the time, you're going to find yourself in some big trouble. Like right now. You're not going to be able to win now. If anything, you'll only be a nuisance."

"Don't underestimate your opponents," Natsu retorted. "When people do that, they usually lose."

"I think that everyone overestimated you," Gajeel replied. "I was almost looking forward to fighting a competent member from the trash. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything from the fairies. I should find stronger opponents somewhere else." He laughed as he said this.

"Fire Dragon's—" But Natsu's spell was cut off by Gajeel's.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel cried, and a lance of iron was headed straight for Natsu. Since Natsu was still trying to call out his spell, he had no time to dodge. The lance was sent right into Natsu's face.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She had been frozen this entire time. Now Natsu had lost. This was all her fault. If she had called out Sagittarius, if only for a moment, she had distracted Gajeel…Natsu could have won. But now…

Gajeel walked over to Natsu, and his scales vanished. "Nice try, Salamander. But if you're going to escape from this alive, you'd better come to me much later. Iron Dragon's Pillar!" He started to bring down the pillar on Natsu, but just then, a purple-and-green sickle buried itself in Gajeel's right shoulder.

"What?" Gajeel yelled in fury. He glanced around the room, and then from the hole in the wall, a person jumped through—presumably the owner of the sickle.

Gajeel growled. "How dare you—" A cry of pain interrupted him. The Iron Dragon Slayer staggered backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The figure emerged, and Lucy was finally able to see the owner of the sickle, and who had saved both Natsu and Lucy's life. However, Lucy yelled out in surprise when she saw the figure.

The figure was a boy, and had messy black hair. That was normal. However, the rest of the features of the boy wasn't normal. He had gray skin and small nubby horns sprouting of his head, both of which were very un-humanlike. He also had a black shirt on with the symbol for Cancer in gray. Lucy guessed that maybe he was a Celestial wizard, and that he wanted the key for Cancer. But whoever he was, Lucy was sure not to give it to him or even show that she had it.

"Uh, hi," Lucy said, frightened.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the boy asked. For some reason, he was shouting. He walked over to Gajeel and removed the sickle.

"I'm…uh…Lucy," Lucy replied. "I'm from the guild Fairy Tail."

"OH," the boy said. He also shouted this, which Lucy didn't get at all. "I WAS JUST HERE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS PHANTOM DUDE." He kicked Gajeel's motionless head to show that he meant Gajeel. "ARE YOU AND YOUR…" He looked at Natsu. "…FRIEND OKAY?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "His name's Natsu, by the way. What's yours?"

"AND WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" the boy growled.

"I want to know!" Lucy said.

"UGH, FINE," the boy grumbled. "KARKAT."

"Karkat what?"

"KARKAT VANTAS. THAT'S MY NAME, IDIOT. BYE." Karkat turned to leave.

"Oh." There was barely anything for Lucy to say other than that. "Strange name." Then she noticed Karkat walking away. "Wait!" she yelped.

Karkat turned. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" he groaned.

"Are you from a guild?" Lucy asked.

"YEAH," Karkat answered. "WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"Which—" Lucy's voice died as she recalled one of the guilds she had read about before. "Oh," she said, quickly correcting herself. "You're from Alternian Beforus, aren't you? That guild that went missing months ago?"

Lucy remembered Alternian Beforus. It was one of the guilds that she had wanted to join, along with Fairy Tail. But then she learned that Alternian Beforus was invite only. On top of that, the guild had mysteriously vanished a few months ago.

"OH, UM, SURE," Karkat replied. He seemed extremely nervous now. "SO?"

Lucy blurted her words out before she could even think. "Can I go tour your guild tomorrow?"

"WHY?" Karkat groaned.

"I think Alternian Beforus is really interesting," Lucy answered. "Oh, please can I go? If you can, meet me at Fairy Tail's new place tomorrow at noon."

"FINE," Karkat muttered. "I'LL TALK ABOUT IT WITH MY…GUILDMATES. IF THEY SAY NO, THEN I'M NOT COMING AT NOON TOMORROW. IF I DO COME AT NOON TOMORROW, THEN THEY SAID YES. DEAL?"

Lucy nodded excitedly. This was her chance to visit Alternian Beforus, the guild that she had been so interested in so many months ago. Now she would be able to find out why they disappeared, and she would know all about them. She decided not to ask about Karkat's appearance for now, and that she would ask him about it tomorrow.

"GREAT. NOW GOOD-FRICKING-BYE." Karkat walked away without another word, and out of the hole in the wall.

Lucy sighed as she watched him leave. What a day.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the review section! I accept constructive criticism, but not flames.**

**Look forward to the next chapter: The Tour!**


	2. The Tour - Part I

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Fairystuck: The Tour (Part 1). **

**Warning: In this story, when the trolls are talking, I will be expressing their words through their quirks. (e.g. Karkat's in all caps, Kanaya's Like This, etc.). If you don't like this because you don't like reading the quirks, just deal with it. If you really don't like this, I can provide a quirk-free version for you.**

**Also, this chapter may appear to be very long, but that's only because of the memo in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

**This chapter is in Kanaya's POV.**

**Review replies:**

**just a reviewer (Guest): Thanks so much! Your review made my day. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tour – PT. 1**

**—Kanaya—**

How surprised was Kanaya when she heard Karkat's story?

Well, that answer went without saying. The young troll was surprised—very surprised. Karkat wasn't the type of troll who let a random girl tour the "guild". Perhaps this universe was doing things to his head.

Karkat entered the building for their guild, Alternian Beforus. Upon arriving in Fiore, a few people had said that all of them may be "wizards". As time passed, more and more people said that the trolls and kids combined were wizards. They had to set up two guilds—one for the humans, and one for the trolls. The trolls' was called Alternian Beforus, and the humans' was called Skaian Earth. They stayed in Fiore for six months, and then Jade sent them all back to their universe. Again, they stayed in their universe for six more months until a strange force had sent them back to Fiore, for whatever reason. This was their second time in this universe. On top of that, their computers wouldn't work very well in Fiore, which was horrible.

However, the second time around, the trolls and humans both grouped into Alternian Beforus, since they needed to stay together. So, when Karkat entered the building for Alternian Beforus, fourteen pairs of eyes (minus Gamzee, who was currently out) turned to look at him.

"OKAY, EVERYONE," Karkat yelled, as loud as ever. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, AND LOOK HERE. THERE'S SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT THAT I NEED TO TALK ABOUT WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, EVEN THE DORKS."

"W3LL, WH4T 1S 1T?" Terezi asked.

"I WENT OVER TO THE PHANTOM PLACE," Karkat started, "AND SO, I 'SAVED' A GUY WHO WAS DEFEATED BY THE PHANTOM DUDE. THERE WAS THIS GIRL THERE, TOO. HER NAME IS LUCY, AND SHE'S A HUMAN."

"Duh, she's a human!" Vriska sighed. "I don't think there's anyone here in this universe 8esides us who aren't human."

"OKAY, WHATEVER," Karkat said. "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. THE POINT IS THAT SHE ASKED ME IF SHE COULD TOUR THIS 'GUILD'."

"And you refu2ed and made her mad," Sollux guessed.

"NO," Karkat said, "I DIDN'T."

No one replied.

"What?" Jade said after a while, breaking the silence. "You mean…you _didn't_ say no?"

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE OUT?" Karkat grumbled. "WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT BY 'NO, I DIDN'T REFUSE'?"

"What I Think Is," Kanaya replied, "That Knowing You, Nobody Thought You Would Accept The Girls Offer. We All Thought You Were Going to Decline It."

"MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE," Karkat said. "BUT WHATEVER. CAN'T GO BACK ON IT NOW. ANYWAY, SHE SAID TO MEET AT FAIRY TAIL'S 'NEW PLACE' TOMORROW AT NOON. JUST FOR PROTECTION, THOUGH, I NEED SOMEONE WITH ME WHEN I GO TO FAIRY TAIL."

Nepeta looked up, almost delighted. ":33 do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"NEPETA, SORRY, BUT NO," Karkat said. "I MEAN, I'M NOT TRYING TO OFFEND YOU OR ANYTHING, BUT IF SOMETHING, OR SOMEONE ATTACKS US, I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW GOOD YOU CAN DEFEND YOURSELF."

Nepeta stared down at the ground, crestfallen.

"WHY DONT YOU BR1NG M3?" Terezi asked. "1 DONT R34LLY L1K3 GO1NG W1TH YOU, BUT 1TS B3TT3R TH4N DO1NG 'JOBS' H3R3. PLUS, YOU KNOW 1M GOOD 1N B4TTL3."

"RIGHT. I'M TOTALLY GOING TO GO TO FAIRY TAIL WITH A MANIAC RIGHT NEXT TO ME. IF YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY, THINK AGAIN," Karkat snapped.

"YOU 4R3 SO HOP3L3SS," Terezi sighed.

"ANYWAY, KANAYA," Karkat said, turning to her, "SINCE YOU'RE LIKE, THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE, DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME? I THINK YOU'D BE THE BEST OPTION."

Kanaya paused. Should she really come with Karkat? What if the whole thing turned out to be a trap? She certainly couldn't go around bisecting humans with her chainsaw—that would make her look evil. But, after a few minutes of thinking, she finally decided to agree. If they were attacked, the least she could do was go down fighting. "Fine. Ill Go," she replied.

"GREAT, THANKS," Karkat said. "REMEMBER, THE LUCY HUMAN SAID TO MEET AT FAIRY TAIL'S 'NEW PLACE' AT NOON TOMORROW, SO, LIKE, PRACTICE WITH YOUR CHAINSAW OR SOMETHING, OKAY? THAT'S IT. BYE, ALL YOU IDIOTS." Karkat turned and walked out of the guild building.

"I Guess Ill Be Going Too," Kanaya said, and turned to follow Karkat out of the guild building.

* * *

The day after, just before noon, Kanaya walked into the guild building. Karkat was the only one there besides her—at least, for the time being.

"HI, KANAYA," Karkat greeted. "WE SHOULD GET GOING RIGHT ABOUT NOW."

"Yes, We Should," Kanaya agreed. "Do You Think This Is A Good Idea? Why Did You Agree To Lucys Request, Anyway?"

"HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW," Karkat replied. "I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT RUDE OF ME NOT TO. AND ANYWAY, SHE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY QUESTIONED ME ABOUT HOW I LOOKED, SO I GUESS I KIND OF DELAYED HER QUESTIONING." As he said this, Karkat started walking out of the guild. Kanaya followed.

"We All Know That You Never Accept Peoples Offers, No Matter What The Circumstances," Kanaya pointed out. "But Ill Let It Go."

After exiting the guild, the two set off toward where Karkat had gone yesterday, avoiding towns because their appearance would most likely attract looks. Soon, they made it to a sort of construction site. Many people were gathered there, and it looked like they all were trying to build something. Kanaya guessed that this was Fairy Tail's 'new place'. She saw a girl with long red hair in a construction worker outfit, a pink-haired boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck, a black-haired boy who had…oddly taken off his shirt, for some reason, and a girl with blonde hair that fell around her shoulders who must have been the Lucy that Karkat was talking about, based on his description. They were all talking to each other.

As Kanaya and Karkat drew closer, Kanaya saw a blue-haired girl hiding behind a stack of logs. Kanaya knew she shouldn't be one to have judgment, seeing as she had gray skin and horns herself, but honestly, what was with the hair colors of these people?

Kanaya and Karkat ducked behind another stack of logs. Thankfully, neither the blue-haired girl nor the others saw. They waited a few minutes, and then Lucy said something to her three friends. Lucy then walked over to the same stack of logs that Kanaya and Karkat were behind. Maybe this was just instinct, or a lucky guess, but Kanaya wasn't sure if it was either.

Lucy looked surprised at seeing Kanaya, but kept her cool. "Um, hi," she greeted. She glanced over at Kanaya. "Who are you?"

"Kanaya," Kanaya supplied. "Kanaya Maryam."

"Karkat probably told you about me, but I'm Lucy," Lucy said. "Should we get going, then?"

Karkat nodded and Lucy smiled. "Great!"

Then they walked off.

* * *

Only a few miles away from Alternian Beforus, Lucy stopped. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys," she said.

"What?" Kanaya asked.

"My friends are coming, too," Lucy replied calmly. "They've been following us this whole time."

"WHAT?" Karkat yelled. "NO, NO, NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR KANAYA SOONER? I ONLY AGREED TO YOU COMING OVER, NOT ALL OF YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS!"

"Sorry…" Lucy murmured. "I just completely forgot. Can we still continue the tour?"

"CAN I TALK ABOUT THIS WITH KANAYA FOR A BIT? PRIVATELY?" Karkat asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Sorry for not letting you know sooner."

"GREAT. COME ON, KANAYA." Karkat walked away from Lucy, and Kanaya followed.

"WE'RE GOING TO NEED SOME IDEAS FROM EVERYBODY ELSE," Karkat said, pulling out his computer.

"Why Are You Using Your Computer?" Kanaya asked. "Our Computers Dont Work Here."

"I ASKED SOLLUX TO SET UP A GOOD CONNECTION HERE IN THIS UNIVERSE WHEN WE GOT HERE THE SECOND TIME AROUND," Karkat explained. "WE'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO USE IT IN 'EMERGENCIES'. APPARENTLY THERE'S A LIMIT ON TIME WE CAN USE IT."

"Why Didnt You Tell Everybody?" Kanaya inquired.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO," Karkat replied. "TAKE OUT YOUR COMPUTER TOO, KANAYA. I'M GOING TO SET UP A MEMO AND SEE WHAT EVERYBODY ELSE THINKS."

Kanaya nodded and pulled out her own computer, logging on to Trollian. Soon, a memo which Karkat created had become available.

\- MEMO - (1)

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] opened memo on board TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY.

CCG: ALRIGHT, TEAM.

CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] responded to memo.

CGA: It Does Not Seem Like Anybody Else Is Here

CCG: THERE IS A CRISIS GOING ON.

CGA: I Said That There Is Nobody Else Here But Us Karkat

CCG: OH, DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL COME.

CCG: ANYWAY.

CCG: WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE LUCY HUMAN HERE. YOU KNOW, THE ONE I TALKED ABOUT YESTERDAY. GET IT? GOOD FOR YOU! DON'T GET IT? SCREW OFF.

CGA: Karkat

CGA: Nobody Else Knows About The Connection But You Me And Sollux

CGA: You Do Understand This Right

CCG: OH CRAP.

CCG: WHY DIDN'T THAT BRAINLESS MORON TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT THE CONNECTION?

CCG: JUST A MOMENT HERE.

\- Brief timeskip -

CCG: ALRIGHT, HE AGREED AND TOLD EVERYBODY.

CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] responded to memo.

CTA: alriight 2piil iit KK, what2 goiing on here

CTA: ii diidn't 2eal my death 2entence for nothiing

CTA: everybody here ii2 mad at me for not telliing everybody about the 2tupiid connectiion

CTA: what2 the biig deal

CCG: OKAY. THING IS, THE LUCY GIRL BROUGHT HER FRIENDS TOO. AND WE NEED SOME WAY TO GET THEM TO GO AWAY.

CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] responded to memo.

CCA: wwhy dont wwe just use force and drivve them awway

CCA: wwe all arrivve at your location and fight them

CCA: wwe havve more people

CCG: OH MY GOG, NO.

CCG: WE'D BE DESERTING THE "GUILD".

CCG: AND THEN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?

CCG: OH, AND DID I MENTION, THEY'RE PRETTY POWERFUL.

CCG: UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY THAT CONFIDENT IN YOUR BATTLE SKILLS, I SAY NO.

CCA: i say wwe are good enough

CCA: lets take a stand

CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] responded to memo.

CCC: W)(y can't we just negotiate wit)( t)(em?

CCC: Or maybe we could just let t)(em go! It's not t)(at big of a deal.

CCG: OH MY GOD. NO.

CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] responded to memo.

CAC: :33 i agree with feferi!

CAC: :33 we should all just try to settle this in a peacefur manner

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] responded to memo.

CGC: WH4TS TH1S 4LL 4BOUT?

CCG: HOW ABOUT YOU READ?

CGC: 1 KNOW WH4TS GO1NG ON

CGC: BUT 1 R34LLY DONT H4V3 4NY 1D34S

CGC: 4ND HON3STLY 4LL OF YOUR 1D34S 4R3 CR4P :]

CGC: SO TH1S 1S WH4T SHOULD H4PP3N

CCG: I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS!

CGC: 1 DONT

CGC: BUT 1F YOU 4LL 4R3 R34LLY TH4T CONC3RN3D 4BOUT 1T 4LL

CGC: TH3N 1 S4Y

CGC: M3RG3 4LL YOUR 1D34S TOG3TH3R

CCG: OH HELL NO.

CCG: THAT'D BE HORRIBLE!

CGC: TH3N 1 SUPPOS3 1LL JUST S1T B4CK 4ND W4TCH 4S YOU 1D1OTS F1GHT W1TH 34CH OTH3R :]

CCG: IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE, AT LEAST HELP BRAINSTORM.

CCG: IF NOT, THEN I'M BLOCKING YOU.

CGC: WH4T3V3R.

CGC: 1TS NOT L1K3 1 C4NT GO ON BY T1M3 TR4V3LL1NG.

CCG blocked CGC from responding to memo.

CGA: Please Stop Fighting Like This

CGA: I Think That Only Karkat And I Should Talk About It

CGA: Since After All We Are The Ones Involved In It

CCG: YES, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, KANAYA.

CCG: YOU EARNED A FEW BRAIN POINTS JUST NOW!

CCG: CONGRATULATIONS, ON THE BRAIN LADDER, YOU JUST ADVANCED TO LEVEL 2: BRAINSTORMING!

CGA: Ill Take That As A Compliment And Not An Insult

CGA: But I Think It Was An Insult

CGA: Well Anyway

CTA: oh whatever

CTA: you all can do your 2tupiid 2tuff wiith tryiing two braiin2torm, but me, iim out of here

CTA: 2ee all of you 2uckers

CTA ceased responding to memo.

CAC: :33 i think i'll be taking my leave too!

CAC: :33 it doesn't concern me anymore.

CAC: :33 good luck!

CAC ceased responding to memo.

CCC: I'm leaving too!

CCC: I mean, it doesn't reelly concern me eit)(er.

CCC: S-EA YOU! 38)

CCC ceased responding to memo.

CCA: ill be going too

CCA: youll regret not choosing my idea, but wwhatevver do wwhat you wwant

CCA ceased responding to memo.

CCG: OKAY, NOW WHAT.

CGA: Do You Have Any Ideas At All

CCG: NO, WHAT ABOUT YOU.

CGA: I Have One But If Possible I Dont Want To Suggest It

CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] responded to memo.

CAG: Oh my god, what is it now!

CGA: Oh, Hello Vriska

CCG: DAMMIT VRISKA, WHAT DO YOU WANT.

CCG: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ME AND KANAYA ARE BRAINSTORMING HERE?

CCG: WE REALLY DON'T NEED YOU HERE.

CAG: My, my, Karkat.

CAG: Calm down. I merely wanted to see what this was all a8out!

CAG: Turns out it's nothing.

CGA: Actually Vriska

CAG: Hmmmmmmm?

CGA: I Have Something I Need To Ask You About And Its About The Idea I Was Talking To Karkat About Earlier

CAG: What is it?

CGA: Im Sure You Know Whats Going On Right Now Correct

CAG: Of course I do. Why would I not?

CGA: Okay Thats Good

CGA: So You Know About How The Lucy Human Brought Her Friends Along

CAG: Yes. Honestly! Fussy little meddlers.

CGA: I Wonder

CGA: If You Would Mind…Controlling Them...If You Can Do That

CAG: Hmm, it depends on the distance. How far are you from the guild?

CGA: Not That Far Away. A Few Miles I Guess.

CAG: That's perfect! I can do that. Okay, when do you want me to control them?

CGA: Just Control The Lucy Human When Karkat Tells You To Via Trollian

CAG: And what do you want me to make them do? I can do anything, really.

CGA: Make Them Lose

CGA: Youll Understand When Karkat Contacts You

CAG: It's a deal! L8ter! :::;)

CCG: OKAY, WHAT'S YOUR IDEA?

CGA: I Duel Lucy One On One With My Chainsaw And If She Wins Then We Have To Let Her Party Tour The Guild. If I Win Then Only She Can Tour The Guild And She Has To Promise Not To Tell Anyone

CCG: SO WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT IT?

CGA: You See, I Cant Really Hurt Her With My Chainsaw Without Completely Killing Her And I Dont Want To Kill Her

CCG: OH, IS THAT WHY YOU ASKED VRISKA TO HELP YOU?

CGA: Yes

CCG: OKAY, FINE. ARE YOU SENDING A SIGNAL TO ME TO TELL VRISKA DURING THE FIGHT?

CGA: Yes

CGA: The Signal Will Be The Second Charge With My Chainsaw

CGA: Obviously Im Not Going To Try To Hit Her

CCG: GREAT. LET'S DO IT.

CCG closed memo.

\- END OF MEMO –

Both Kanaya and Karkat closed their computers, putting them away. Karkat looked over at Kanaya. "ARE YOU REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS?" he asked.

"Yes," Kanaya said.

"THEN LET'S GET BACK TO LUCY," Karkat said. The two trolls walked back to where Lucy was waiting.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"We Have Come To An Agreement," Kanaya replied.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Or did you not like it at all? Review and let me know! Remember, constructive criticism is acceptable, but not flames.**

**In case you're wondering, I put this chapter (The Tour) into two parts because of how crazily long the memo was. I even cut some of the unnecessary parts out from when I first wrote it, and it still ended up as a huge text.**

**Some things I would like to clear up:**

**(1) - If there is a number in parentheses next to a -MEMO- sign or something like that, it means that on the bottom, after reading everything, if you don't like reading through the trolls' quirks or just memos in general, then there will be a short summary after the chapter ends. Here is the short summary for that memo:**

**The participants in the memo are Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux, Nepeta, Eridan, Terezi, Feferi, and Vriska. It turns out that there is a connection that Sollux set up, and with this connection, Karkat and Kanaya, with the other trolls, discuss how to stop Lucy from bringing her friends (Natsu, Gray, and Erza) to their guild. Kanaya reveals her idea - she wants to challenge Lucy 1-on-1 - and Vriska helps her with the plan, saying that she will control Lucy to make Lucy surrender. A few other things occur - Sollux says that he is now hated for not telling anybody about the connection, Eridan says to fight Fairy Tail, and others. That's all.**

**Also, just so you know, this story is set during the Act 6 intermissions. Let's just pretend that the people/trolls who're dead by that point aren't dead, because I want to have all 12 trolls in this (and preferably not as ghosts). Sadly, the post-scratch kids or the dancestors will not be making an appearance, simply because I feel like they wouldn't do much to the plot.**

**Look forward to the next chapter: Part 2 of The Tour!**


	3. The Tour - Part II

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Fairystuck: The Tour (Part 2).**

**This chapter may be relatively boring to some (almost all of it is Lucy and perhaps her friends touring Alternian Beforus), but I swear on my life that next chapter will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

**This chapter is in Kanaya's POV once more, because originally, The Tour was going to be only one chapter - but because of how long the memo turned out to be, I decided to split it into two. I wanted to stay as close to that as possible.**

**Also, let's just pretend that Vriska couldn't mind-control the pre-scratch kids because they were in different sessions and all that. And maybe that her mind-controlling got better over time.**

**Special thanks to NuevoMundo and melancholygoggles for following, and melancholygoggles for favoriting! Also thanks to everyone who read this and also all reviewers.**

**Review replies:**

**MelonPalooza: I am aware of that, but I feel like Karkat downgrades/underestimates/whatever Nepeta, and besides, he hasn't _actually _seen her fight (at least, not that we've seen, or probably will ever see) so I guess he couldn't really determine her fighting level. I completely agree with you on the fact that Nepeta can definitely fend for herself, though. But thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tour – PT. 2**

**—Kanaya—**

Lucy cocked her head to the left like a dog, interested. "What is that agreement?" she asked curiously.

"I Will Battle You One On One," Kanaya began. "If I Win, Only You Can Tour Our Guild. But If You Win, You And Your Friends Get To Tour Our Guild. Is That An Acceptable Deal?"

"Hmm…" Lucy trailed off quietly. Then she nodded. "Yes, I think that'll work!"

"Thats Good," Kanaya sighed in relief. She didn't want to know what would have happened if Lucy had refused—which was probably in a doomed timeline. "Should We Begin Right Now?"

"Why not wait?" Lucy asked.

"Alright," Kanaya said. Then she pulled her chainsaw out of her strife specibus.

Lucy gaped. "Where did you get that chainsaw? Do you use Requipping Magic?"

"I Dont Believe So," Kanaya said. "I Dont Practice Requipping Magic."

"Well, okay," Lucy sighed. She took out a golden key from a pouch connected to her belt. The golden key had the same symbol that Eridan had on his shirt. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

After talking with Rose about this world, and sharing information from various books, Kanaya knew this type of magic. It was apparently "Celestial Wizard Magic". A Celestial Wizard could use Gate Keys to transport Spirits in and out of the Spirit World to do various deeds.

Out of the key of the "Water Bearer" sprang a mermaid. The mermaid had long blue hair, a blue bikini, and a blue tail. She held an urn in her hands, and didn't look very happy at her being summoned.

"Aquarius, attack that girl!" Lucy ordered, pointing straight at Kanaya. For a second, Kanaya was frozen. She knew she could do nothing to intercept the oncoming attack from…was it Aquarius?

"No," Aquarius replied.

"_No_?!" Lucy shrieked, completely surprised. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I will not attack this girl," Aquarius said. "I haven't ever met her, but in a sense…I think I owe her somehow. I owe her for something…but I don't know what."

"Just attack her!" Lucy yelled.

"I won't attack her," Aquarius said firmly.

Lucy sighed. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I close thee!" Aquarius disappeared.

Lucy stared at Kanaya. "How do you have that effect on a Celestial Spirit like Aquarius?" she asked. "I've never seen anyone who can do something like that."

"I Honestly Dont Know," Kanaya admitted. She racked her brain for something that could determine Aquarius's mood like that. Wait…didn't Aquarius's key have the same symbol as the one on Eridan's shirt? Could the two possibly be linked somehow? What if Aquarius had felt that "I owe her" feeling from Eridan, who Kanaya had taught magic to? If that were the case…then maybe…maybe she could actually win this fight.

Lucy then opened the Gate of the Archer, who had the same symbol as Equius's. The same thing happened, only this time Sagittarius—the Spirit's name—said that he wouldn't hurt a "good-hearted mediumblood".

"What on earth do you mean?" Lucy asked as she closed the Gate of the Archer. She glanced at Kanaya suspiciously, and then opened the Gate of the Golden Bull—Taurus, having the same symbol as the one on Tavros's shirt.

Taurus was, surprisingly, incredibly pervy, but still said that he wouldn't hurt Kanaya ("She was responsible for helping me with something…"). Then Lucy closed his gate, and opened the Gate of the Crab, Cancer, who had the same symbol as the one on Karkat's. Kanaya had to admit, the comparison was amusing. He claimed that—these were his words, not Kanaya's—"I will never hurt one of my very best friends-ebi." Kanaya had no idea what "-ebi" meant and didn't know if she wanted to know.

Then Lucy opened the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Virgo had the same symbol as the one on Kanaya's shirt. She then said that she wouldn't attack the "same person as her but from a different place", but then continued to say "but I have an odd feeling that I know someone who does". Kanaya bet she was referring to Karkat; Karkat warred with his past and future selves all the time.

Lucy's jaw had practically hit the ground by the time she had finished trying all her keys. "What type of person _are_ you?" she asked as she looped her whip from her belt. "I guess I'll have to fight by myself." Then she charged with her whip.

Kanaya managed to sidestep, but didn't bring her chainsaw up in fear of hurting Lucy. She then ran at Lucy, but intentionally didn't aim for Lucy herself but instead went for the whip. If she could cut it in half, then Lucy would probably have to fight with her bare fists.

_That was my first charge, _Kanaya thought. One more charge and Karkat would take it as a signal to message Vriska. She would have to time this charge well.

Lucy cracked her whip at Kanaya, and the edge barely missed the troll's head. It went on like that for a minute or two, Lucy trying to hit Kanaya with her whip, and Kanaya just barely dodging.

Finally, Kanaya gave up hope that she could outlast Lucy. She charged at Lucy for the second time, brought up her chainsaw, and cut off a tiny bit of the whip. Not like it mattered now anyway.

As soon as she had charged twice, out of the corner of her eye, Kanaya saw Karkat scrambling away to a place hopefully out of sight. Good. Just a little longer and Vriska would be there to control Lucy long enough to make her surrender.

Lucy charged again. This time, Kanaya cut off another bit of the whip. The whip was slowly getting shorter and shorter. Maybe she could beat Lucy before Vriska even beat Kanaya to the chase.

Kanaya, this time, also ran at Lucy, aiming directly for the whip and nothing else. Lucy—who seemed to know what Kanaya intended to do—managed to bring her whip and herself out of harm's way. Kanaya was sent tumbling through thin air.

Vriska then came in. Kanaya knew that Vriska was there—how she did know, she had no clue. Kanaya had a feeling that Vriska was pushing her mind to be able to control a human for even that short of a time period. She could also spot Karkat slowly walking back, as if he didn't want to see any more of the fight.

Kanaya knew Vriska had gained control even for only a few minutes. Lucy fell to her knees. "I…surrender," she said, gasping for air, even though Kanaya had a feeling Vriska was just taunting her through Lucy.

Kanaya put her chainsaw back in her strife specibus as she looked down at Lucy. She felt Vriska's presence simply vanish—she had done her job and wanted no more to do with the subject. Lucy looked up. "I really did lose, didn't I?" she muttered.

The troll girl only nodded.

Lucy stood up and brushed the dust off her pants. "Let's go on the tour, then!" she said excitedly. All the sorrow in her mood seemed to completely vanish. This girl was weird, Kanaya decided. Not like she could talk—Kanaya was pretty "out there" too.

Kanaya looked over at Karkat. "Come On, Karkat," she called.

"OKAY, I'M FRICKING COMING," Karkat yelled as he made his way over. "SO, UH, THIS WAY TO THE GUILD, RIGHT?" He pointed to the north.

"Oh, wait!" Lucy said. "I need to talk to my friends about this. I'm sure they'll be disappointed they can't go…but it's for the best."

Lucy jogged off. A few minutes later, she came back, looking a bit depressed again.

* * *

Finally, the trio made it to the guild building of Alternian Beforus. Lucy stood in front of the entrance, gaping in awe at the building. Honestly, Kanaya didn't consider it much. It was a simple stone building with two banners—Prospit on one, Derse on the other. The door was wooden, and the building was probably only a little taller than the average house.

"I'm finally here," Lucy whispered. "I've wanted to go to this place for so long…and I'm finally here…"

Kanaya glanced at Karkat. She sent a silent message: _Why Did You Decide To Bring This Girl Here?_

Karkat glared at her like, _DON'T ASK ME WHY. I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND AT THAT TIME, OKAY?_

"Lets Go Inside," Kanaya suggested, reaching for the doorknob. Lucy nodded eagerly. Kanaya opened the door and Lucy rushed in, taking in quick, short breaths. Karkat then followed suit, and Kanaya was the one to close the door.

"It's amazing here!" Lucy exclaimed. She rushed around as the guild members just glanced at her. Aradia was completely ignoring her, as she usually did with everyone else, Feferi looked just as excited as Lucy to have a new person here, and the humans looked completely mortified—Rose, in particular, was eying Lucy quite strangely.

Vriska couldn't help hiding a smirk as Lucy passed by her, and Eridan scowled as Lucy ran past him.

Lucy looked up at the second floor. "Who are the S-class Wizards here?" she asked.

Oh, right…Alternian Beforus had taken the S-class Wizard Advancement Exam. Kanaya smiled as she recalled the memory. Mostly everyone had gotten to participate, and it turned out that the ones to win S-class were John, Dave, Aradia, and Vriska. Kanaya had a feeling that Jade and/or would win S-class next time around, as Jade had still been gathering her strength when the S-class exam had happened.

"John, Dave, Aradia, And Vriska Are Our S-Class Wizards," Kanaya replied.

"Oh! Who are they?" Lucy questioned. "Can I meet them?"

Kanaya nodded. She looked at Karkat, and he motioned to Aradia and Vriska, and then John and Dave. _Aradia and Vriska first, and John and Dave next. _Kanaya assumed that Karkat would also add, "SO THAT BLONDE IDIOT MEETS THE CRAZY ONES FIRST, AND THEN THE STUPID ONES."

Kanaya led Lucy to where Aradia was sitting all alone at a table, clad in her God Tier clothes. "This Is Aradia," Kanaya explained.

"Hi!" Lucy greeted. "I'm Lucy Heart—" Then she froze mid-sentence, as if remembering something. "Well, just call me Lucy."

Aradia glanced at Kanaya quickly before answering, "aradia megido. what are you doing here?" After Aradia had advanced to God Tier, she now put more emotion into things, and luckily didn't have a very hollowed-out voice anymore.

"I got invited to tour your guild!" Lucy answered. "So, Kanaya told me you're an S-class Wizard. What's it like? All the S-class Wizards in Fairy Tail are a bit strange…except maybe Erza and Mirajane. Well…anyway, what's it like, being an S-class Wizard?"

"i haven't been an s-class wizard for long," Aradia replied. "and i haven't had much s-class jobs. i've been busy with other things. sorry."

"Oh…" Lucy looked crestfallen, and then looked back at Kanaya. "Why don't you show me Vriska? You said she's an S-class Wizard, and I want to meet her."

That almost brought a smile on Kanaya's face. Someone actually _wanted_ to meet Vriska. "Alright," she agreed.

Vriska was in the next table over, and Kanaya had to walk just a few steps. "Lucy, This Is Vriska," she explained, as Vriska turned around.

Vriska, today, had her regular clothes on instead of her God Tier clothes on. She turned to see Lucy, and then smiled. "Hello. Aren't you Lucy? The one that Karkat apparently _invited_ to tour our guild? Oh, my. Aren't you the f8mous little girl? I'm Vriska Serket, resident S-class Wizard of Alternian 8eforus, and m8y8e even the strongest out of all of us." Vriska smiled again, but Kanaya could tell that she wanted this to be over with already.

"Er…hi," Lucy said. "I'm that famous?"

"Of course you are! You're the first person that Karkat hasn't flipped his little finger off to when meeting for the first time. Personally, I'm kind of impressed."

Lucy had a small smile on her face. "Wow," she murmured. Then, speaking up louder, she asked, "What's being an S-class wizard like?"

"Oh, it's soooooooo hard!" Vriska groaned. "The jo8s are even harder than the ones that the 'regular' guild mem8ers get. It's tough 8eing an S-class wizard. You have to do all this stuff, and all that stuff, and your jo8s are so life-threatening. You have to 8e careful, or else you're f8cing the consequences."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "Once one of my guild members made me go on an S-class quest with him. It was really hard."

"I know, right!" Vriska said. "The whole thing is just so crazy. I think I need a 8r8k from all of that stuff. Anyw8y, have you talked to John, Dave, or Aradia yet? They're all also S-class wizards too. I 8et they could advise you 8etter than I can."

"I talked to Aradia," Lucy replied. "I haven't talked to John or Dave yet."

"Oh, you should!" Vriska suggested. "In the meantime, I need to go catch a 8r8k. M8y8e I'll see you again, f8mous girl!" Vriska strode off.

Kanaya almost sighed at the entire exchange. Vriska obviously didn't want anything to do with Lucy, but pretending that she enjoyed Lucy's company was absolutely horrid. She would have to do something to make sure Vriska didn't manipulate the poor girl.

"Come On," she advised. "Lets Go See John And Dave."

* * *

John and Dave were, relatively, not very interesting. John talked about how it was going to be hard to test his friends in the next exam. Dave discussed how being an S-class wizard took a lot of time away from your regular schedule. Even so, Lucy was intrigued. She took in every piece of information like a bee sucking nectar. Finally, she turned to Kanaya and Karkat.

"I have some questions," the Fairy Tail wizard announced. It was quite obvious what the questions were about.

"Go Ahead," Kanaya said.

"Who's the master of Alternian Beforus?" Lucy asked.

Oh, great. Kanaya had a feeling that at one point in time or another, Lucy would be asking this question. Apparently, in Fiore, each guild had a "master" who was practically the leader of the guild, and also very possibly the strongest member, or at least one of the strongest members. However, Alternian Beforus, as it was sort of the "cover" for the trolls and beta kids combined while living in Fiore, didn't exactly have a master.

"Were Kind Of Transitioning Between Masters," Kanaya finally said. "Our First Master Was Removed From His Position, And Right Now We Still Have A Few Possible Choices For Our Next Master."

"Can you give me one choice?" Lucy pressed.

Kanaya quickly shifted her eyes around the building. She considered her choices.

She could very well spout a random name, but maybe that name was shared with a famous person in Fiore. That would be a risky move. What about anyone she knew? Certainly not anyone in this guild...what about back in her universe? Who acted like a master or a raiser?

Of course. The lusii. Kanaya knew, however, that if she went with any of the lusii, she had to pick a bizarre name, and if Lucy wanted to question her about the lusus, she'd have to answer honestly. She'd have to pick a lusus who was actually fairly motherly/fatherly.

"Gl'bgolyb," Kanaya blurted. "Shes One Of Our Choices Right Now, But She Is Unavailable At The Moment."

Lucy smiled. "Then maybe I can meet her! She'll be available by...uh…next week, right?"

"I…" Kanaya trailed off. She didn't expect Lucy to want to meet Gl'bgolyb. This was bad. "I Suppose," she finished.

"Great!" Lucy said. "Why are you guys wearing all those symbols, anyway? Are you all Celestial Wizards? Are you trying to find those specific Zodiac Spirit Keys? Kanaya, you're wearing a shirt with the Virgo symbol on it. Is your favorite spirit Virgo? That's what I'm asking."

"No," Kanaya replied simply.

"Then…" Lucy thought carefully before asking, "What's with the horns and the skin color?"

There. That's basically what every person asked whenever any of them was out on a "job". _Why do you have horns? Why do you have gray skin?_ Kanaya found the questions hard to avoid, so she rarely went out on jobs unless she had nothing else to do.

"Well," Kanaya laughed nervously. She glanced over at Karkat. _Can You Be Of Any Use?_

Karkat, at the time, was looking away. He seemed to have a sudden interest in the wall to the right.

Kanaya spotted Rose watching Kanaya and Lucy curiously. _Rose, A Little Help Here?_ Kanaya asked with her eyes.

Rose, seeming to understand, strode over. "Alright," she said calmly. "We all come from different countries. Kanaya and the others with gray skin and horns, they are…kind of special. In the country that we come from, most of the people here are humans. But there's a small portion of the country that are like Kanaya. They're called trolls. They're basically the founders of our country."

Well, it was partially the truth. Kanaya and her friends did create Earth. And they were trolls. Rose had given away that much. But, thankfully, she didn't give away the rest. That took good thinking.

"Yes, Exactly," Kanaya agreed.

Lucy nodded slowly, but she didn't really look like she believed much of it. "What's your name?" she asked Rose.

"My name is Rose Lalonde," the Seer of Light replied. She was dressed in her God Tier clothes today.

"You probably know about me already," Lucy said, "but my name's Lucy. I'm from Fairy Tail!" She looked around. "So you, John, Dave, and the other girl are the only humans here? What's the other girl's name?"

"Her name is Jade Harley," Rose responded. "Along with Aradia and Vriska, we're all some of the strongest. The others are strong, too, of course, but it's mostly John, me, Dave, Jade, Aradia, and Vriska. I think Jade and I will achieve S-class next time."

"Cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

Without anything else to say, Rose walked away.

Lucy turned back to Kanaya and Karkat. "This is an amazing guild!" she squealed. "You all treat each other so well!"

"I WOULDN'T SAY THAT," Karkat said, still gazing at the wall on the right. "I THINK THE REAL TERM FOR THAT IS 'HURT EVERYBODY ELSE'."

"…Why?" Lucy asked, suddenly interested.

"VRISKA, MOST DEFINITELY, IS OUR GREATEST BACKSTABBER. SHE CRIPPLED TAVROS'S LEGS, MADE TEREZI BLIND, AND SHE ALMOST KILLED ARADIA. SHE KILLED A BUNCH OF OTHER TROLLS TOO. DON'T TRUST HER." Kanaya noted that Karkat said 'almost killed'—he probably didn't want to give away that you could revive peoples' dream selves after death in their universe.

Lucy's eyes widened. "She did? No…I can't believe that! She helped me understand S-class the most, though! I…was I manipulated?"

"I BET," Karkat replied.

Lucy looked down and sniffed. When she looked up, Kanaya saw that there were tears starting to gather in her eyes. "I…was…tricked…" she whispered between sniffs. Then she turned and started to ran toward the entrance.

"Wait!" Kanaya called. Although she didn't really care much for the girl, she didn't want Lucy to feel bad just because Vriska had tricked her. "Its Really Nothing, Vriska Always—"

But Lucy had already opened the door. Then she turned back to face Kanaya, and tears streaming down her face, she gulped and shouted, "I'm coming back to see Gl'bgolyb!" Her eyes were seething with fierce determination even as she was crying.

She turned back to the entrance once more and dashed through the open doorway. The door slammed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Or did you not like it at all? Review and let me know! Remember, constructive criticism is acceptable, but not flames.**

**I have a poll up on my profile page: Who is your least favorite troll? The answers to that poll are specifically for this story, and will be used to determine what happens later on in the story.**

**Next chapter, "Nepeta Leijon's Fiore 'Counterpart?'" sea portals will be opened and Nepeta becomes one of the first trolls/humans to actually help Fairy Tail!**


	4. Nepeta Leijon's Fiore Counterpart?

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Fairystuck - Nepeta Leijon's Fiore "Counterpart?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

**This chapter is in Lucy's POV. I apologize for the repeated POVs, but I promise that next chapter, it will be an entirely new POV (probably another girl again, though, because I honestly can't think of much males in the story actually relevant that I'd like to use).**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this, reviewing, and following/favoriting!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nepeta Leijon's Fiore "Counterpart?"**

**—Lucy—**

Lucy felt absolutely deceived after learning that Vriska had tricked her, but she was still determined to go to Alternian Beforus and learn the secret they were hiding. She _knew_ their members were hiding something. She could tell it by the way they acted. She might have been even more determined. Had Vriska actually killed others, and almost killed a member of her own guild? Lucy couldn't be sure of everything about Alternian Beforus, which was why she was going to try and find everything out.

But, of course, life in Fairy Tail wasn't going to let her do that. She was far too busy in Fairy Tail that Lucy was afraid that she might not be able to make it to Alternian Beforus by next week.

"Honestly," Gray said after Lucy had told her team all about Alternian Beforus, "you don't have to use up so much time with them. I think you're obsessed with them."

"Someone there tricked you?" Natsu asked. "I need to go show them a piece of my mind!" He was already getting up to run to the door. Happy wasn't doing much to stop him—he may have actually been encouraging him, as he yelled, "Aye, sir!"

"No, Natsu, don't," Lucy told him, trying to get the Fire Dragon Slayer to sit back down. "It's really not that big of a deal. Another member said that the member who tricked me tricks people often…really, it's nothing. And besides, she's an S-class wizard. She'd beat you up."

"Doesn't matter!" Natsu shouted. "If they hurt you, I need to hurt them!"

"It sounds like you're trying to find an excuse for fighting them," Lucy remarked. Natsu turned red in the face and yelled, "Of course not!"

"Lucy, are you sure about this? For what we know, everyone else could be tricking you. You can't know anything for certain about those people. We hardly know anything about them, and we don't trust them, so neither should you," Erza said.

"They're not bad people," Lucy assured Erza. "I've met their members. And aside from Vriska, everyone else has been really nice to me. Plus, Karkat helped Natsu beat Gajeel. If he hadn't come in at the last minute, Natsu might have died."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "He stole my show!"

"Even if you might have died without him?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You say one of them fought you. Are you still going to say that they're good people?"

Lucy sighed. "I told you, that was because they didn't want all of you to go to their guild! I figured that out. They didn't want all of us to go to their guild. They're hiding something, and I need to find out what."

"That makes them even more suspicious," Gray pointed out.

"Whatever," Lucy murmured, done with the whole thing. "Anyway, I'm going to go. Do you want to come with me next week to meet Gl'bgolyb?"

"Who is that?" Natsu asked, yawning.

"I just told you!" Lucy snapped. "Their master was removed, so they're trying to find a new master! Gl'bgolyb is one of their choices!"

"That's an odd name," Erza commented.

"And our own master's name isn't odd?" Lucy muttered. "Are you coming with me to meet Gl'bgolyb next week or not?"

Natsu shrugged. "If we're not going out on a job next week…"

"Oh, come on!" Lucy groaned.

"I'll go with you," Erza announced. "Someone needs to be with you in case all of them are tricking you and they attack you."

"I'll see if I can make it," Gray put in.

Lucy nodded. "Natsu, can you please try to make it?" she pleaded.

"Fine!" Natsu shouted. "Wherever that guy goes, I'm going with him! I can do a better job than him!"

"What did you say?" Gray growled.

Lucy shook her head as the two began to argue and shout obstinacies at each other.

* * *

—At Alternian Beforus—

—Nobody's POV—

"Jade," Kanaya shouted.

The Witch of Space walked over, dressed in her God Tier clothes, and asked, "What, Kanaya?"

"You Must Open A Universe Portal So Feferi Can Go And Get Her Lusus," Kanaya said. "I Told Lucy That Gl'bgolyb Was One Of Our Choices For Master, And She Wanted To Meet Gl'bgolyb."

"I can't make a universe portal now," Jade groaned.

"Can You Make It Big Enough For One Person And Her Lusus?" Kanaya asked.

"Big enough for herself and a huge creature?" Jade retorted.

"Yes," Kanaya said. "I Know It Seems Like A Lot, But We Cant Blow Our Cover. I Dont Think It Will Be Too Much Trouble. Youll Be Fine, Jade."

"Fine," Jade muttered. "But if you ask me to get another portal, I swear…" She drifted off, and called Feferi over.

"Feferi," Jade told the fuchsia-blooded troll, "can you go through the portal I make as soon as possible? Get Gl'bgolybsprite, or whatever, and come back as soon as possible, okay?"

Feferi nodded eagerly. "Alrig)(t!" she chirped. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible! I only )(ave to get Gl'bgolyb, rig)(t? Do I )(ave to get anyt)(ing or anyone else?"

Jade looked over at Kanaya. Kanaya shook her head. "No, I Dont Think You Will, Feferi," she replied.

"Good," Feferi said. "I don't t)(ink t)(e portal can stand _T)(R-E-E _creatures!" She stepped backwards so Jade could have room.

Jade positioned her hands into a rectangle. She furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating hard. Finally, she stood back as a four-square window was made. "Go, Feferi!" she yelled.

Feferi leaped straight into the portal.

* * *

—Lucy's House—

—Lucy—

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Lucy questioned Crux. "You don't recognize the name Karkat Vantas at all?"

"No," Crux replied. "He isn't a Celestial Spirit Mage. But I can tell you something…"

"What?" Lucy asked, eagerly leaning forward.

Crux looked straight at her. "Karkat Vantas does not come from Fiore. I can't place exactly where he comes from, but he definitely doesn't come from Fiore, that's for sure. He must come from a place where magic is found, though."

Lucy nodded. "What about Kanaya Maryam?"

Crux appeared to be sleeping again.

"Is he asleep?" Happy asked.

"No," Lucy said. "He's researching!"

After a few moments, Crux opened his eyes again. "No," he replied. "Kanaya Maryam isn't a Celestial Spirit mage, and she also comes from a different place, much like Karkat Vantas."

Next, Lucy questioned Crux about Aradia Megido and Vriska Serket. Crux replied with the same answer: they were not Celestial Spirit Mages and came from a different place, other than Fiore.

_I knew all that stuff already,_ Lucy thought. Crux wasn't of any use right now. Maybe he would find something else out later.

All of a sudden, Gray barged into her room. "Lucy, there's a problem!"

"Don't trespass in other people's houses!" Lucy snapped, outraged. "Can you knock first?"

Gray ignored her, and said, "Loke has gone and left Fairy Tail."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"The whole guild's searching for him," Gray explained. "Can you help?"

"Sure," Lucy said, and took off. _I questioned Crux about it…I think I know where Loke is!_

—Back at Alternian Beforus—

":33*ac exclaims that she'll be going out," Nepeta said, "and won't be back until nighttime!*"

"D à You'll be alright, won't you," Equius said. "I don't want my moirail to be in disarrays."

":33i'll be furine, equius!" Nepeta sighed. ":33jeez, stop being so protective!"

"D à Okay," Equius said, obviously not relieved. "But…if you have any problems…come back right away."

":33i will, okay?" Nepeta groaned. ":33you're so annoying sometimes, equius! but i'll be purrfectly fine. you don't have to worry yourself a bit."

"Where Will You Be Going?" Kanaya inquired.

":33oh, just going out," Nepeta replied. ":33i want to spend some time in this universe, and get to know it a little bit. plus, i kind of want to s33 more!"

"Youll Be Back By Nighttime, Right?" Kanaya asked.

":33no purromises!" Nepeta answered. ":33i'll try to be back by then, though. if i'm not back by tomorrow, you can go find me. but only when that happens!"

Kanaya nodded, as did the rest of the guild members (except for Gamzee, who was still currently out). "Be Careful," Kanaya called as Nepeta left the guild.

":33i will, sheesh!" Nepeta yelled back.

—Back at Fairy Tail—

"Excuse me!" Lucy yelled. "Where is Karen Lilica's grave?"

A bystander pointed her to a vague direction, but Lucy got the idea. She ran past him, yelling, "Thanks!" and continued on her way.

As Lucy ran past a thick forest, she finally saw it…Karen Lilica's grave. It was at the edge of a cliff, with a waterfall past the cliff. Lucy didn't want to think about what would happen if she fell.

There, Loke was kneeling. Lucy ran and stopped as she approached. Loke looked over his shoulder.

"There you are!" Lucy said. "The whole guild's been looking for you, Loke." She paused before adding, "But that's not your real name, is it? It's the Celestial Spirit Leo, the Lion."

Loke—or Leo—smiled sadly. "You figured out," he said.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Lucy whipped around and yelled, "Who's there?"

":33sorry!" a high-pitched voice yelled. Lucy waited. Finally, a face poked out of the bushes, and eventually, the stranger climbed out.

The stranger had gray skin, much like Kanaya, Karkat, Vriska, and the other members of Alternian Beforus. Candy-corn like horns shaped into cat ears were on top of the stranger's head, but the stranger also wore a blue cat-head-shaped hat. The stranger had on a black shirt with the symbol of Leo in green—how coincidental—and gray pants. She also had on blue shoes, a green jacket, and Lucy also noted a blue cat tail. The girl had yellow eyes and a mouth shaped like a cat's. Fitted on her hands were light blue claws that looked very, very sharp.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded.

":33i'm nepeta leijon," the girl—identified as Nepeta—replied.

"Are you in the guild Alternian Beforus?" Lucy asked.

Nepeta nodded quickly. ":33oh, are you that purrson i saw the other day?" Nepeta asked. ":33the one that karkat and kanaya were showing around the guild?"

Lucy nodded in response to Nepeta's question. "But…why are you here?" she inquired.

":33i was just out and about," Nepeta explained. ":33but it looks like you kind of need help here."

"I—" Lucy began, but Nepeta looked at her with pleading eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "You can stay."

Nepeta smiled. She put away her claws—how she did it, Lucy had no idea—and straightened up. Lucy turned back to face Loke, who was staring at Nepeta.

"Anyway, Loke," Lucy said, "how long have you been in the human world?"

A sad smile crept onto Loke's face. "I'm at the edge of my limit," he replied. "I've been in the Human World for three years."

"Three _years_?" Lucy exclaimed. "I couldn't even imagine one! I need to help you return to the Spirit World! What can I do?"

"I can't," Loke answered.

"Why not?" Lucy demanded. "You'll die if you don't!"

"Because…" Loke looked down at his hands, and then back at Lucy and Nepeta. "I killed Karen Lilica, my owner, with my own hands."

* * *

Nepeta was staring, and Lucy didn't blame her. Loke had killed Karen?

"It's one of the fundamental rules between owner and Spirit," Loke continued. "And I broke it. I killed Karen."

"How?" Lucy whispered.

Nepeta seemed to have snapped out of her trance just then. ":33let me help!" Nepeta said, stepping forward. ":33just beclaws you killed someone doesn't mean you should die too! if it was for a good cause, you shouldn't die yourself."

"No," Loke insisted. "I broke a rule. It's my duty to die here, at Karen's grave."

Nepeta growled. ":33shut up! at least tell me and lucy why you killed her, and how!"

Loke dipped his head. "Well, Karen was in the Blue Pegasus guild…"

He then proceeded to tell Lucy and Nepeta how one day, she had treated Aries like a tool. The guild master, Bob, had then told her not to mistreat her Celestial Spirits, and then, later that day, she beat up Aries. Loke had come out of his gate by free will, and had apparently ordered Karen to release his key and Aries's key. Naturally, Karen refused—Lucy could understand why. Aries and Loke were two of the Golden Zodiac keys, and there were only 12 in the world.

Loke kept on persisting. A whole week had passed, and Loke was still in the human world. Karen kept saying that she would stop mistreating Aries, but never release the two keys.

A whole month passed. One day, Bob, the guild master, came and broke the news to Loke. Karen had died in an accident on a job. She was tired of sitting around with no jobs to do. Some Celestial Spirit Mages could potentially open two gates at once with the right power, and Karen tried this. It took up too much of her magic power and she, unfortunately, died.

"I was so mad," Loke said. "Mad with myself…I had only wanted her to understand that she was mistreating the Celestial Spirits badly. But then she died." He looked up at Lucy and Nepeta, looking hard at both of them. "This is how I have to atone for my sins."

":33no!" Nepeta cried. She continued on by saying, ":33this is none of your fault! it's only karen's fault. if she had released you and aries earlier, this wouldn't be happawning. you're not the one to blame. karen is!"

"You wouldn't understand," Loke broke in. "I was the one to cause Karen's death. I am the one to blame."

":33ugh," Nepeta sighed. ":33stop saying that you are, okay? you aren't, and i'm not going to stop saying so until you believe it too!"

"Nepeta," Lucy said, "this really isn't any of your business. You wouldn't understand. This is about Celestial Spirits and their owners. You're not a Celestial Spirit Mage, so…"

":33but i do understand," Nepeta protested. ":33all i n33d to know is loke's past. that's all!"

"You don't understand death," Lucy replied. She honestly didn't understand how Nepeta could be so relaxed about it all. "If…if Loke needs help getting back to the Spirit World, that's for me to do."

":33what do you think i am, a stupid fool?" Nepeta growled. ":33me and my furiends do understand death, thank you very much! at alternian befurus, we've gone through quite a lot of shocking experiences. one of our furiends turned on us, and another went mad! do you think i'm new to the whole thing? i've killed beasts with my bare hands. i do that every day!"

Lucy was honestly speechless. There was something new about Alternian Beforus and its members she learned every day. Nepeta really wasn't what she appeared as. Lucy looked Nepeta over again. Nepeta didn't look like the one to kill giant beasts every day. Alternian Beforus was quite odd.

"Er…" Lucy avoided her reply to Nepeta as best as she could by looking back at Loke. "Anyway, Loke, we have to get you back to the Spirit World! I don't care if it's breaking the rules of the Spirit World, or whatever! We have to get you back there, or else you're going to die!"

Loke shook his head. "I can't go back there. Never again. I betrayed my owner…I have to pay for that."

":33of course you can!" Nepeta said. ":33surely there's got to be some adjustment to the rules. it's karen's own fault that she died, not yours. so there's no reason to banish you furom the spirit world. that'd be unfair."

Lucy glanced at Nepeta for a few brief seconds, considering what Nepeta said. What the troll had said was exactly what Lucy was thinking. "Nepeta's right," she finally said. "It was Karen's fault that she died, so they can't blame you."

"No," Loke persisted. His words seemed to be getting harder to get out, his voice raspier, and himself weaker. "It was _my_ fault that Karen died."

":33that's not the point," Nepeta interrupted. ":33the point is, we n33d to get you back to the spirit world. how can we get you back? who do we ask for purrmission?"

"There'd be no use," Loke insisted. "There's no way you could get me back into the Spirit World, even with all of your persuading."

":33no, i can't accept that!" Nepeta exclaimed, stepping closer to the gravestone. ":33we can surely purrsuade whoever controls the spirit world to send you back. he wouldn't just sit by and watch one of the strongest celestial spirits die, would he?"

"Perhaps," Lucy said, except she said the "per" part like "purr". Realizing her mistake, she quickly covered it up by saying, "But we have to get you back. I won't be able to be happy again if you die." _I've already spent too much time with Nepeta…_ Lucy thought.

"You won't be able to," Loke said.

Suddenly, all of Lucy's bottled up agitation was let loose. She was sick of Loke saying that they weren't going to be able to get Loke back to the Spirit World. All of Lucy's spirits came through their gates. Aquarius the Water Bearer, Cancer the Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Taurus the Bull and Sagittarius the Centaur…and her Silver keys, Lyra with her harp, Crux, and everyone else. They were all let loose, standing by the gravestone.

"I won't let you say that again," Lucy said. "You are going back to the Spirit World! Let me speak with whoever controls the Spirit World!"

There was a huge blast of light, and Lucy raised her arm up to shield herself from the light.

Suddenly, a huge beast rose up from the water. Nepeta's claws suddenly appeared, the young troll ready to fight if needed. There, Lucy saw a beast clad in a full set of armor, a mustache curling from his face. Thick white horns were on top of his head, and he had red eyes. He glared down at Lucy and Loke, but then took a look at Nepeta and did a double take. Was that…was that surprise in his eyes?

"The Celestial Spirit King," Loke breathed.

Lucy decided to cut right to the chase. "Please!" she begged. "Please let Loke go back to the Spirit World! It wasn't his fault that Karen Lilica died! He doesn't deserve to die!"

The Celestial Spirit King stared at Lucy. "He has done a wrong," the Celestial Spirit King replied sternly. "He killed his owner, which means that according to the Spirit World rules, he is forever banned from the Spirit World. No amount of pleading can change that."

":33you're the one who's in charge of the spirit world, right?" Nepeta asked. ":33if you are, then let me ask you this! do you think it's right to take away more lives just beclaws one was lost? not only are you leaving loke out to die, you're also killing lucy by letting one of her guild members die! i may not understand much about fairy tail, but i do know they care very much about each other, and they wouldn't let each other die without taking revenge. i myself belong in an awesome guild, and i would never desert it! because that's where my furiends are, and do you think any of us would let our furiends die like that? think again! i'm not a member of fairy tail, but i know enough to know that you are killing fairy tail by killing one of their members. how about you stop?"

"Who dares to speak to me in that kind of tone?" the Celestial Spirit King growled. He swung his head over at Nepeta. "And, furthermore, why are you even here?"

":33i'm here beclaws that's my choice!" Nepeta snapped back. ":33and it's my choice that loke is not going to die. you are going to stop!"

"You can't persuade me," he replied. "Those words won't make me give in. I won't change the rules of the Spirit World just for him."

Lucy stood up, having recovered from hearing Nepeta's speech. "That's right!" she yelled. "I mean, Nepeta is right! You will stop. You're paining me just by not even lifting a finger to help Loke. He's possibly the most powerful Spirit! And you're just going to let him die like that? What kind of a person are you?"

":33i know a furiend," Nepeta began, "who can purrsuade anyone without even mind controlling them. i've learned from him, so i command you to stop! you will change the rules and let loke return back to the spirit world!"

The Celestial Spirit King folded his arms. "I'm sorry, but no amount of begging and pleading will ever make me change my mind. The decision is final."

"Just let it go," Loke said. "I can die. It's my payment for killing Karen."

":33you did _not_ kill karen!" Nepeta snarled. ":33stop saying that you did. you didn't! this is the last time i will say this. _it was karen's own fault that she died, not yours!"_

The Celestial Spirit King sighed. "It is," he said. "Leo did indeed kill his owner, even if it was indirect. Nothing will ever change the fact that he did."

":33oh, really?" Nepeta asked. ":33s33, that's where you're wrong. a lot of things can change what happened in the past. it's not like the past is forevfur done. you can change it."

"Nepeta, calm down," Lucy soothed. She honestly didn't understand why Nepeta was getting herself so involved in this.

She looked up at the Celestial Spirit King and took in a deep breath. All of her Spirits were still here. "Listen," she said. "It was not Loke's fault that Karen died. Like Nepeta said, it was her own fault. Even if he did kill her, it was very indirect. In fact…" Lucy trailed off, trying to find a reasonable fact. "It was Karen's own stupidity that she died!"

_You shouldn't have said that,_ Lucy told herself. But it was too late now. She should have ignored her own anger, but right now she had already gone and done it.

The Celestial Spirit King stepped back in surprise, and Nepeta took her chance.

":33exactly!" Nepeta yelled. ":33lucy is right. it wasn't loke's fault that karen lilica died. it was karen's own fault, so she has no one to blame but herself! i will say this one more time. **_you will change the rules so loke can go back to the spirit world!_**"

A moment of silence passed as the Celestial Spirit King stared.

"I see fiery ambition in these two," the Celestial Spirit King finally said. "Very well. He can return to the Spirit World."

"For real?" Lucy asked. Nepeta echoed Lucy, but replaced "for" with "fur". The Celestial Spirit King nodded.

Loke turned back and smiled gratefully at Lucy and Nepeta. "Thank you," he said. Then he vanished in a spurt of golden light, and the Celestial Spirit King with him.

In Loke's place was a key. Lucy ran to pick it up, thinking that it could be what she had thought…

It was indeed. The key had the Leo symbol on it in red-orange. Lucy smiled with triumph, and linked the key in her own keychain.

She looked back at Nepeta, to thank her, but the troll had already disappeared. Lucy sighed. She had wanted to question Nepeta, too…

Oh, well. Lucy decided she would have to ask Nepeta when Alternian Beforus and Fairy Tail met again. But that probably wasn't going to happen for a long time, aside from meeting Gl'bgolyb.

Little did Lucy know how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N: What about this chapter? How was it? Please let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is fine, but certainly not flames. **

**I have a poll up on my profile page: Who is your least favorite troll? The answers to that poll are specifically for this story, and will be used to determine what happens later on in the story. Please answer honestly. You can pick up to 2 choices if you can't decide.**

**Next chapter, "Meeting Gl'bgolyb" Lucy and her team (as the title says) meets Gl'bgolybsprite, and sure has a lot of questions for the Homestuck characters!**


	5. Meeting Gl'bgolyb

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to the 5th chapter of Fairystuck - Meeting Gl'bgolyb!**

**This chapter is in Feferi's POV. I've decided that the HS and FT characters will take turns having POVs. Like, next chapter, the POV will be a FT character. And so on.**

**Review replies:**

**melancholygoggles: Haha, I was thinking of putting Millianna into it too but then chose against it. Millianna will be in here eventually, also :) Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this, reviewing, and following/favoriting!**

**An important note: Since we haven't ever seen Gl'bgolybsprite in canon, I came up with the design (and part of her personality) by myself. The design of Gl'bgolybsprite in this fic is by no means canon.**

**Gl'bgolybsprite's dialogue, and any other sprites' dialogue that I want to put in this fic, will be in italics with no quotation marks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Gl'bgolyb**

**—Feferi—**

Feferi was in the "other" universe right now. Somehow, she was permitted to enter the portal. Now, she was searching for Gl'bgolybsprite. Hopefully her beloved kernelsprite was still here somewhere.

Hopefully.

Feferi had stayed behind with Aradia and Sollux instead of going to the trip on the meteor for 3 years. She was absolutely sure that Gl'bgolybsprite was still here. She had to be. Absolutely had to.

"Gl'bgolybsprite," Feferi called softly. But she was mentally cursing herself. How would Gl'bgolybsprite be able to even hear her?

"Gl'bgolybsprite," Feferi called, much louder than before.

She was just about to give up hope and return back when she saw a large white creature, with a fuchsia-colored aura surrounding it.

That was most definitely Gl'bgolybsprite. It had to be.

Since Feferi had arrived in the empty meteor, she ran to the edge of it. "Gl'bgolybsprite!" she yelled.

Gl'bgolybsprite approached, as Feferi got a look at the lusus she had missed for so long. Gl'bgolybsprite looked very similar to the actual Gl'bgolyb, but Gl'bgolybsprite's size was much, much smaller than Gl'bgolyb. However, she still retained the same physical features. A whole lot of tentacles? Check. Still pretty huge? Check. Two mouths? Check. Still having to keep her voice down to a whisper? Check.

Gl'bgolybsprite neared, and Feferi smiled in delight once she finally got close enough.

"Gl'bgolyb," Feferi said, "we're going to anot)(er universe, alrig)(t? It's filled wit)( a lot of )(umans, and...um...t)(ey can practice magic. I'm going to take you t)(ere so you can visit t)(em. Okay?"

Gl'bgolybsprite gave no sign of agreeing or disagreeing, but Feferi was sure that she had agreed.

"Let's go, t)(en!" Feferi looked over at the giant portal she had leaped through. It was shaped like a rectangular window. Jade must have used up a lot of her energy to make a portal large enough to hold even Gl'bgolybsprite.

"We'll go at t)(e same time," Feferi decided. Placing a hand on Gl'bgolybsprite, she walked over to the portal, and jumped through, pushing Gl'bgolybsprite with her.

Only after she had jumped through the wall did Feferi realize that Gl'bgolybsprite would probably tear down the guild building.

* * *

—Back in Fiore—

Luckily, Feferi and her sprite didn't land up in the guild building. Instead, they landed in a large, large pool, somehow big enough to hold Gl'bgolybsprite and Feferi combined. The pool was behind a big building. After some observing, Feferi figured out that they were behind the guild building.

"Stay )(ere, Gl'bgolyb. I'm going to go tell my fronds t)(at I'm back," she said. Gl'bgolybsprite nodded.

Feferi leaped out of the pool, making sure her trident was in her strife specibus, just in case anything attacked. She ran past the side of the building and ran into the guild building entrance.

"I'm back!" she yelled as she walked through the door. Kanaya looked over her shoulder.

"Welcome Back, Feferi," Kanaya said. "Did You Get Gl'bgolybsprite?"

Feferi nodded. "We landed in a pool be)(ind t)(e guild building," she explained. "W)(o made t)(e pool?"

"Honestly, I Think Its Been There From The Start," Kanaya replied. "It Was Jades Idea To Redirect The Portal To The Pool, Though. I Suppose It Was A Good Idea, Or Else You Would Have Crushed The Building When You Came In. Feferi, We Were Worried. We Were Worried That You Wouldnt Come Back In Time."

"In time?" Feferi asked. "But it's only been a day!"

"The Portal Made You Feel Like It Was Only A Day," Kanaya said. "But For Us, Its Almost Been A Week. Its Almost Time For Lucy To Meet Gl'bgolyb With Her Friends."

"O)(," Feferi remarked. She surveyed the guild. Currently, everyone was here except for Gamzee and...someone else. Gamzee was to be expected, seeing as he had been out since both the trolls and the humans had returned to Fiore. But who was the other out? All the humans were here. Feferi counted six female trolls, including herself, which meant that it was one of the boys who had to be missing. Karkat was here, most definitely. So were Tavros, Sollux, and Equius. Which meant...

"W)(ere's -Eridan?" Feferi inquired.

The jade-blooded troll chuckled. "While You Were Out, Eridan And Nepeta Got Into An Argument. Nepeta Said That Magic Did Actually Exist, And That She Had Watched It With Her Own Eyes, But Eridan Said That Magic Didnt Exist, And—In His Words, Not Mine—Everything Was Because Of The 'Wwhite Sciences'. So He Went Out To Prove To Nepeta That Magic Doesnt Exist. Hes Been Out For About Two Days."

Feferi smiled. "Whale, I guess it's for t)(e betta t) (e's not )(ere," she reflected. "Knowing )(im, )(e'd probably be saying t)(at we were becoming fronds wit)( t)(e anemones."

Kanaya smiled back. "Probably," she agreed.

Terezi then walked up to them. "GUYS," she said, "N3P3T4 S41D TH4T SH3 S4W FOUR P3OPL3 4PPRO4CH1NG TH3 GU1LD BU1LD1NG. WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO DO?"

"What Do The People Look Like?" Kanaya questioned.

Terezi paused, then answered, "N3P3T4 S41D TH4T LUCY 1S W1TH TH3M. TH3R3S 4 P1NK-H41R3D GUY, 4 BL4CK-H41R3D GUY, 4ND 4 R3D-H41R3D G1RL. DO3S 4NY OF 1T SOUND F4M1L14R TO YOU?"

Kanaya thought for a minute. "Yes," Kanaya finally replied. "It Must Be Lucy And Her Friends. Theyre Coming." She looked over at Feferi. "Feferi, Tell Gl'bgolybsprite About It All."

"Don't worry, I've got everyt)(ing," Feferi assured. She then dashed out the building and back to the pool.

"Gl'bgolyb," Feferi said, "four people are coming. T)(ey're coming to visit you. W)(en t)(ey visit you, don't act suspicious. Our w)(ole cover relies on t)(is. We're counting on you, Gl'bgolyb!"

_Don't fret, child. I've got everything under control, _Gl'bgolybsprite told Feferi.

Feferi smiled. Then she ran back to the guild entrance. All this running should have tired her out, but Feferi had swam so much more in the ocean. She was only gasping as she entered the guild building.

"Gl'bgolyb got t)(e message," she panted as she walked back to Kanaya, who was now speaking to Nepeta.

"Nepeta, )(ow close are t)(ey?" Feferi asked.

":33 they're really close!" Nepeta answered. ":33 i'd say that they're about one hive away? maybe two hives?"

"O)(, you mean t)(e size of t)(is building," Feferi said after a moment. For a minute, she didn't understand Nepeta. A hive was very, very big, which meant that they were pretty far away. But then she remembered that Nepeta must be talking about a hive that her blood color would have. Ugh, the hemospectrum sure was confusing.

":33 yep!" Nepeta replied.

Vriska leaned back from her table nearby. "Get ready, Peixes. You never know when they might 8e tricking you, or when they might 8e ready to 8acksta8 you."

"I t)(ink maybe I s)(ould get someone else to come wit)( me w)(en t)(ey visit Gl'bgolyb," Feferi said, a bit insecure. She didn't exactly want to be alone faced with Lucy and her friends, considering that she had hardly interacted with any of them.

"Oh, sure! I could pro8a8ly 8e—"

"You Deceived Lucy, Remember, Vriska?" Kanaya reminded Vriska. "I Dont Think You Should Go. Feferi, If You Want, Ill Go With You."

":33 how about me and kanaya?" Nepeta suggested. ":33 i've already talked with lucy, but i want to m33t her furiends too!"

"no way, iit 2hould be me, you two, and FF," Sollux interrupted.

"1 H4V3NT GOTT3N 4 CH4NC3 TO T4LK TO TH3M," Terezi complained. "L3T M3 GO. 1 W4NT TO S33 WH4T TH31R SM3LL 1S."

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! I INTERACTED WITH THOSE IDIOTS TWICE. IF WE FORGET THE TOUR, THEN ALL OF YOU HAVE ONLY INTERACTED WITH THEM ONCE, AT THE MOST!" Karkat yelled.

Aradia, Tavros, Equius, and the humans simply stared as the six trolls soon were arguing and yelling among each other. Feferi, meanwhile, was getting more agitated by the second.

"-ENOUG)(!" Feferi finally said, all of her irritation blowing up. "S)(ut up! )(ow about t)(is? All of us, except for Vriska, will go wit)( me to Gl'bgolybsprite. All of you are carping, and carping, and carping! JUST S)(UT UP AND D-EAL WIT)( IT! ALL OF YOU, MINUS VRISKA, WILL GO WIT)( M-E TO GL'BGOLYBSPRIT-E! T)(-ER-E IS NOT)(ING -ELS-E ON T)(-E MATT-ER!"

Immediately, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, and Vriska stopped their shouting and all turned around to stare at Feferi. In Vriska's case, she was glaring, but Feferi stared all of them down.

"Gah!" Vriska shouted. "Screw you, Peixes!"

Kanaya was the first to agree. The others—save for Vriska—soon followed suit.

It turned out to be a good thing that Feferi had stopped their shouting in time, too, because just then, Lucy whipped open the door to the guild building and walked in, with her three friends walking after her.

Lucy glanced around for a moment, and then approached Kanaya. "Hi, Kanaya," she greeted politely.

"Hello, Lucy," Kanaya replied. "Who Are Your Friends?"

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. She pointed to a boy with pink hair. The boy had a white scarf wrapped around his neck, a black vest exposing his chest, and other attire. "That's Natsu," she explained. She then gestured to a boy with black hair, who had, for some reason, no shirt on, but had long green pants on. "That's Gray." Finally, she pointed to a girl with red hair who was dressed in armor. "And that's Erza."

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted. "So Lucy wasn't lying! You guys really do have gray skin and orange horns!" He glanced around at each one of them, his gaze halting on Vriska. "And you have seven eyes in one!" He then looked over at Feferi. "You have gills, too! How do you guys get all of this stuff?"

Vriska sighed, giving off an expression that read _Kill me now_.

"We're 8orn with it, dum8head!" Vriska snapped.

"Why would she lie about it, _flamebrain_?" Gray asked.

Natsu's mood immediately did a 360 and he whipped around to glare at Gray. "You trying to provoke me?" he said.

"Both of you, quiet!" Erza ordered. She turned to look at the trolls. "Interesting."

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray chorused.

Feferi shared a look with Kanaya: _W)(o are t)(ese people?_

Kanaya simply shrugged.

"Don't mind them," Lucy said, waving a hand over at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "Anyway!" She looked around. "Where's Gl'bgolyb?"

"Outside," Kanaya replied. She gestured to herself, Feferi, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, and Terezi. "All Of Us Will Be Going With You. Feferi, Lead The Way."

"O)(, sure," Feferi said, walking out of the guild. The other five trolls followed her, and Lucy and her friends took up the rear. Feferi strode to the pool, where Gl'bgolybsprite currently was.

"Holy!" Natsu exclaimed. "That thing's _huge_! What is that thing?"

"1 TH1NK 1TS OBV1OUS TH4T TH3 'TH1NG' 1S GL'BGOLYB," Terezi said in a "duh" tone. "1 M34N, WHO 3LS3 WOULD 1T B3?"

"_That's_ Gl'bgolyb?" all four humans yelled at the same time.

"T)(e one and only!" Feferi announced. "W)(ere we come from, Gl'bgolyb is really dangerous. S)(e raised me for a w)(ile, t)(ough. )(er looks aren't exactly all t)(at...w)(alecoming."

"Cool!" Natsu commented. "So she's kind of like Igneel?"

Six—no, five, because Terezi was blind—blank pairs of eyes stared at Natsu.

"Whos Igneel?" Kanaya finally asked.

"Igneel is the best!" Natsu said. "He's a dragon, plus, he raised me since I was super young. But he disappeared a while ago. He taught me magic!"

"4 DR4GON, YOU S4Y?" Terezi inquired, her interest suddenly piqued. "WH4T D1D H3 LOOK L1K3? HOW D1D H3 SP34K TO YOU? D1D H3 4CTU4LLY R41S3 YOU, OR D1D H3 SP34K TO YOU T3L3P4TH1C4LLY B3C4US3 H3 W4S 1N 4N 3GG TH4T H4DNT H4TCHED Y3T?"

Natsu cocked his head. "He was a big red dragon with red scales, and he could breathe fire," he replied. "But what's with all the questions? They're all so weird!"

"OH, SORRY," Terezi apologized. "THOS3 JUST W3R3 TH3 TR41TS OF TH3 DR4GON WHO TOOK C4R3 OF M3. SH3 W4S MY LU—1 M34N, GU4RD14N, 4ND SH3 W4S 1N 4N UNH4TCH3D 3GG FOR 4 LONG WH1L3."

"Wait, you were raised by a dragon too?" Natsu shrieked, his jaw dropping. "Did it disappear on July 7th, 777? Are you a Dragon Slayer, then? If you are, what element Dragon Slayer are you?"

"Y34H, 1 W4S R41S3D BY ON3," Terezi answered. "BUT WH4TS W1TH 4LL TH3 STUP1D QU3ST1ONS? TH3YR3 4LL SO SP3C1F1C. SH3 D1DNT D1S4PP34R 4T 4LL, 4ND 1 DONT G3T WH4T YOU M34N BY 4 DR4GON SL4Y3R. 1M NOT 4 DR4GON SL4Y3R, 4ND MY DR4GON D1DNT D1S4PP34R. WH3N SH3 F1N4LLY H4TCH3D, SH3 FL3W UP 4ND K1LL3D H3RS3LF 1N 4N 3XPLOS1ON. W3LL, SH3 D1DNT K1LL H3RS3LF, BUT SH3 D1DNT S33 1T COM1NG."

"You're _not_ a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu yelled. "But...how? Didn't your dragon teach you Dragon Slayer magic? How could she not have? How did you learn magic, then?"

"SH3 T4UGHT M3 MOR3 1MPORT4NT STUFF," Terezi replied. "1 L34RN3D M4G1C MYS3LF. WHO S41D 1 C4NT T34CH MYS3LF?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu and Terezi started raving about dragons. She looked over at Feferi. "So, you're Feferi, right? I heard Kanaya call you that."

"Yep!" Feferi chirped excitedly, but she kept her guard up.

"Why is Gl'bgolyb so dangerous where you came from?" Lucy questioned. "I mean, I get the size and all, but..."

_Where we came from, if I raised my voice, I could kill many people without meaning to,_ Gl'bgolybsprite responded. _It was up to Feferi to keep my voice down._

"That thing talks too?" both Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time.

Kanaya facepalmed, practically slamming her hand on her forehead. "I Thought That The Fact That Gl'bgolyb Could Talk Was To Be Assumed," she said. "I Mean, Why Would We Choose Gl'bgolyb As A Possiblity For Our Next Master If She Couldnt Talk? It Would Make Absolutely No Sense, And She Would Have Made An Awful Master. How Would We Even Receive Orders From Her?"

"Speaking of people not talking," Erza said, snapping her head up, "you three haven't said a word since we got here." She pointed to Sollux, then Karkat, and Nepeta. "I know you two are Karkat and Nepeta, based on Lucy's descriptions, but who are you?" She gestured to Sollux. "And, on the subject, who are _you_?" Erza then switched her gaze to Terezi.

Kanaya pointed to Terezi. "Thats Terezi," she introduced. "Terezi Pyrope." Then she gestured to Sollux. "And Sollux Captor."

"Gemini...Libra..." Lucy muttered. Feferi didn't understand the words, but she figured they were of some importance to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Also, Natsu had a point when he asked how you got those features," Erza pointed out. "How exactly did you get those features?"

"iit2 what vrii2ka saiid, we were born wiith them, what do you thiink?" Sollux replied. "do you thiink we were ble22ed wiith them or 2omethiing, becau2e that would make no 2en2e, ju2t 2ayiing."

Natsu seemed to take no note of anything else Sollux said, but instead focused on the fact that Sollux had said Vriska. "That was Vriska back there?" Natsu shrieked. "I have to go teach her a lesson!" He started to race off, but Erza quickly grabbed him by the scarf. A second later, Kanaya grabbed Natsu's scarf as well and Nepeta had snagged her claws in them.

"No, stay here," Erza commanded. "Don't get into a fight with her right now. We can deal with her later. You shouldn't provoke her right now. We have higher priorities besides revenge."

"Plus, Vriskas Very Strong," Kanaya added. "If You Get Into A Fight With Her Now, She Could Very Well Beat You Up Easily. And She Isnt The One To Show Mercy Or Hold Back, Either."

":33 kanaya is right!" Nepeta agreed. ":33 vriskas very strong. she might be the strongest out of all of us. you can't risk getting into a fight with her. she could kill you!"

"I can just set her on fire!" Natsu yelled, struggling to get out of Erza, Kanaya, and Nepeta's grips.

"haha, ok that wa2 a hiilariiou2 thiing two 2ay," Sollux commented. "you couldnt beat vrii2ka, 2he2 2o 2trong 2hed probably kiill you wiithout meaning two. an attack from you wouldnt do anythiing two her, except maybe iiriitate her for a liittle biit."

"It's like you're all controlled by her," Gray muttered as Natsu growled and walked back to the group.

Feferi had to admit, that was amusing, and also very coincidental. But she figured it best not to reply to Gray, since she could let something slip. It was so close to the truth, after all.

"I'm actually wondering," Lucy said, "where do all of you get your magic, and what magic do you practice? I don't think any of you are Celestial Wizards, but..."

Kanaya once again was the first to reply. "Aradia Would Practice Telekinesis, As Well As Magic Revolving Around Time. Vriska Usually Controls 'Impressionable' Minds And Steals Luck, Sollux Has Psychic Powers, John Practices Wind Manipulation, Rose Practices The Black Magics, Dave Uses Time Travel But It Isnt That Efficient In A Fight, And Jade Uses Magic Revolving Around Space. As For The Rest Of Us, We Dont Really Have A Specific Kind Of Magic. We Usually Just Use Weapons With Magic In Them." Of course, Kanaya left out the fact that she was a rainbow drinker.

Lucy blinked twice before responding. "That's...some...interesting...magic..." She drifted off. "I haven't really known anybody who could manipulate space. Jade is really that powerful?"

"Yes," Kanaya answered.

_Powerful enough that she could create a portal to a whole other universe,_ Feferi thought.

"You're all way more powerful than I thought," Lucy commented. She glanced at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "Do you think we can trust them?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Except for Vriska..."

"We can trust them," Erza responded. "They all seem to be like good people, and I'm sure all of them would make great friends."

"Yeah, I say we should trust them," Gray replied.

"Then it's settled," Lucy said, turning back to the trolls with a smile on her face. "Let's form a pact, guys!"

"WHOA, WAIT, WHAT?" Karkat yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A PACT?"

"Like, if you're in trouble, then we'll try to help you!" Lucy replied. "And if we're in trouble, then you'll try to help us. That'll work, right?"

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Karkat shouted. "WHY WOULD WE EVEN AGREE TO THAT?"

"Because if you're ever in trouble, we'd come and help you," Erza put in.

"WAIT, DID YOUR MASTER EVER EVEN AGREE TO THIS?" Karkat asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope! It'll just be us. We're a team, you know. An official team. We can form pacts like these with other guilds, but only us will be affected by the pact. So if other people in the guild are hurt, you don't have to come to rescue them."

"Well, Myself, I Think Its A Good Idea," Kanaya broke in. "I Would Really Like To Know All Of You More, And If We Are Ever In Trouble, Then We Would Have You To Count On. And Besides, If You Find Yourselves In A Bad Situation, You Can Count On Us Too. What About It?"

Feferi thought for a moment. She didn't think it was a bad idea, like Karkat seemed to, but what if these four people got themselves into way more trouble than the usual? It'd be taking up their time as well. But what if she or others in her guild got into unbeatable situations? Then they could ask for help from this "team". Finally, she decided.

"I t)(ink t)(at it's a great idea!" Feferi said. "After all, we won't be w)(ale like t)(is forever. T)(ere's going to be a time w)(ere t)(ere's a major crisis, eit)(er to us or your team. T)(is way, we can )(elp eac)( ot)(er get out of t)(ese situations faster and we'll be betta in t)(e end!"

Kanaya nodded. "Gl'bgolyb?"

_It's a fine idea,_ Gl'bgolybsprite agreed. _I think that it will test everybody and therefore improve each and every one of you._

"Nepeta?" Kanaya asked.

":33 it's a great idea!" Nepeta replied. ":33 i really want to help these people when they're in danger. it s33ms like the right thing to do."

Kanaya turned. "Terezi?"

"OH, 1TS 4 GR34T 1D34," Terezi responded. "TH3S3 P3OPL3 4R3 F1N3. TH3Y DONT R33K OF TR1CK3RY. TH3Y WONT B3TR4Y US."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "_Reek_? Like, smelling?"

"I knew it!" Natsu cried with joy. "She has an awesome sense of smell!"

"W3LL, Y34H, TH4TS TRU3," Terezi said, "BUT 1 R34LLY DONT H4V3 MUCH CHO1C3."

"What?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"N3V3RM1ND," Terezi quickly replied, seeing where she had slipped.

Kanaya bit her lip as she prompted, "Sollux?"

"ii dont care about iit. a2 far a2 ii know, iit2 a great iidea. make a pact wiith the2e guy2, whatever. ii dont have anythiing agaiin2t iit," Sollux responded with indifference.

"And...Karkat?"

"NO," Karkat said bitterly. "NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT MAKE A PACT WITH THESE PEOPLE. I WILL NEVER, EVER, DO THAT. NEVER ON MY LIFE!"

"You Kind Of Already Saved One Of Their Lives," Kanaya pointed out, giggling.

"Yea)(!" Feferi put in. "Come on, Crabcatc)(! It'll be fun, I swear! T)(ese people are good people, and we s)(ould )(elp t)(em if we can. And we'll get )(elp w)(en we need it, too!"

Karkat scowled. "YEAH, SURE, BLA BLA BLA. MY POINT IS, WE SHOULDN'T WASTE OUR TIME WITH THESE PEOPLE! WE HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF TO WORRY ABOUT ALREADY. WE DON'T NEED MORE PEOPLE TO CARE FOR. KANAYA, I BET YOU'RE ONLY SAYING YES BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOTIC MOTHERLY SENSE OF YOURS!"

"No, I Am Not," Kanaya denied angrily, the slightest of anger slipping onto her tongue. "Come On, Karkat. You Started All Of This In The First Place, You Know."

"AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO FINISH IT!" Karkat shouted.

Kanaya shook her head. "No, Never. You Will Agree To This Pact."

They then deteriorated into a lot of yelling from Karkat, and a lot of anger from Kanaya. Both sides were very stubborn, and Feferi was sure that this conversation could have gone straight into one of Karkat's rubbish memos from before.

"-ENOUG)(!" Feferi shouted, completely fed up with it all. "Karkat, just agree to t)(e pact already! You're making everyone sick wit)( all of t)(is carping."

"Fine," Karkat muttered as Kanaya shook hands with Lucy.

Lucy bowed slightly to Gl'bgolybsprite. "It was nice meeting you, Gl'bgolyb," she said. The rest of her teammates did the same.

_It was great meeting you four as well,_ Gl'bgolybsprite replied politely.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing all of you in a while," Lucy said, turning back to the six trolls. "Loke gave us tickets to the Akane Resort, so we're going to be heading there for a little vacation. All four of us."

"Really?" Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "Well, Be Careful. A Vacation Could Always Go Wrong, You Know."

"Yeah, we know," Lucy assured. "Anyway, bye!" She smiled.

Lucy and her three friends walked off.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Please tell me in a review! Constructive criticism is all fine and dandy, but not flames. Also, please tell me if I messed up or forgot anything about the trolls' quirks. I tried my best, and even referred to the wiki sometimes. But sometimes it can get really confusing.**

**Also, Happy isn't really making an appearance here. Sorry about that; we can just pretend he was hiding in a bush because he was so scared about Gl'bgolybsprite, k? I promise he'll play the same role he did in the anime by next chapter.**

**I have a poll up on my profile page: Who is your least favorite troll? The answers to that poll are specifically for this story, and will be used to determine what happens later on in the story. You can pick up to 2 choices if you can't decide. Please vote!**

**Next chapter, "Vacation Gone Wrong" the Tower of Heaven arc finally starts up, and, well...you can guess what happens next.**

**I won't be updating for a long time because of spring break and vacation and what not. Sorry!**


	6. Vacation Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm IllusionalFennec, and welcome to the 6th chapter of Fairystuck****—****Vacation Gone Wrong.**

**This chapter is in Gray's POV. Why? Because he's the only character who really was in the best position to cover everything. Lucy is, too, but I already used Lucy twice. I don't want to overdo her too much.**

**Important note: The dialogue won't be EXACTLY the same as in canon. I should have mentioned that a few chapters ago, because in this chapter, I made it match the dialogue in the anime (except for a small little thing). But it won't always be like that.**

**Important note #2: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm sort of busy (read bottom A/N to see why).**

**Review replies:**

**melancholygoggles: Who knows? Maybe he's at an island in the middle of the nowhere *hint hint* and is trying to find a way to prove that everythhing is due to "wwhite sciences". You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SakiHonda: Yes, Gamzee will work his way into the story eventually. Don't worry :) Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this, reviewing, and following/favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Homestuck. The respective owners own what they own, and I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Vacation Gone Wrong**

**—****Gray****—**

The Akane Resort definitely did not fit Gray's definition of relaxing. In any case, it was probably his least favorite vacation yet.

Of course, his opinion wasn't always like that. But when Erza—never mind.

With Lucy, flamebrain, Erza, and Happy, Gray walked downstairs to the casino of Akane Resort. He was looking forward to a good trip, something that would've taken his mind off jobs and the casual, destroy-the-moon crisis that Fairy Tail usually took on for some reason. Yeah, with his luck, that wasn't going to be true.

When they got to the casino, all five went their separate ways. Whilst Gray headed to slots, Erza and Lucy went to play a card game, and Natsu and Happy went to roulette.

Gray was by himself, chuckling to himself about Natsu and Happy as they freaked out at roulette when suddenly, a girl with blue hair appeared. Her blue hair was curled at the end, she had dark blue eyes that shone with excitement, and wore a blue dress with a gold Fairy Tail symbol on a necklace. She looked familiar, but Gray couldn't remember where she was from. It was at the tip of his tongue...

"Juvia has come," she announced.

Then, that's when he remembered. This girl was Juvia Lockser from the Phantom Lord guild. He mentally slapped himself—how could he forget her? He had fought against her!

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray exclaimed.

"Juvia decided to come along with you," Juvia replied. "Um…can I sit down?"

Gray paused before deciding to give Juvia a chance. "Alright," he agreed.

Juvia hesitated, and then took the seat next to him.

"I heard that Phantom was disbanded," Gray commented.

"Yes, they are," Juvia confirmed. "Juvia is now a Free Mage."

"Where are you planning on going next?" Gray asked. "Wait...let me guess, you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, Juvia does!" Juvia said.

Gray stared. "But after all that..." he sighed. "Well, I'm not against it, but I'm not sure what the master would say."

"Juvia will do anything!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that so lightly if I were you," Gray remarked.

Suddenly, a muscular man walked toward them. This man had lightly tanned skin, and white cloth wrapped around his forehead. He wore an eye patch over his left eye—the visible eye was of dark quality—and strands of dark hair poked out from underneath the cloth. His chest was relatively bare, except for a light blue piece of cloth over his left shoulder that had symbols of double-edged axes. He wore boots, and loose black pants, along with a single dark sleeve on his left arm. Along with that, there was an armored metal plate that seemed reminiscent of a skeletal jaw.

Needless to say, he was quite strange.

"Gray Fullbuster?" he asked. Then, there was an explosion, and people all around screamed and ran.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. Then he turned toward the stranger. "Why, you...Who the hell are you?"

"Where is Erza?" the newcomer demanded, not seeming to notice Gray's words. It seemed more of a command than a question-the type of the question that was also a threat in disguise.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Where is Erza?" the stranger repeated, stepping forward threateningly.

Gray stood up, angered. "You think I'll tell you?" he shouted.

Suddenly, Juvia's water body formed into Juvia herself in front of Gray. "Juvia will not allow you to hurt Gray-sama!" she barked. "Juvia will be your opponent."

Gray blinked. Sama? he thought. "Juvia?" He turned to her.

"Danger is closing in around Erza-san," Juvia reported.

"Sure looks like it," Gray muttered, facing the stranger again.

Then the newcomer seemed to have heard something. "What? You found her already?" he muttered. "Oh, I see..." It was almost as if he were talking to himself. "So I can clean up here? Understood." Then it went all dark.

"Whoa, it went dark!" Gray said, until he realized that what he said was blindingly obvious.

"It's Dark Lineage Magic," he explained, his only visible eye a gleaming red. "Dark Moment."

The moment the spell was spoken, Gray couldn't see a thing.

* * *

After Lucy discovered Gray and Juvia, Gray shared their side of the story.

"After it got dark all of a sudden, I figured I'd leave a double and see how things turned out, but…" he drifted off, leaving Juvia to finish the rest of it.

"In order for him not to be discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock," Juvia finished.

"And thanks to your meddling, he got away!" Gray accused. It was true; he was slightly irritated at Juvia for doing that. If possible, he could have beaten the stranger. Juvia's expression instantly turned into a surprised one.

He decided to change the subject before Juvia felt too bad. "Lucy, where's Natsu and the others?" he asked, turning to said Celestial Spirit wizard.

"I don't know about Natsu, but Happy and Erza have been…" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, which meant it was something bad…it had to have been something with the stranger that Gray and Juvia had met.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a funnel of fire was released from the center of the casino. Standing there was none other than Natsu, in the center of the ruins of the roulette machine.

Natsu finished his flaming and looked down, smoke billowing from his mouth. "What a creep!" he muttered.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Gray called as they made their way toward him.

"Did something happen?" Gray asked.

"Is it normal to go shooting people in the mouth?" Natsu continued. "That hurt! A guy could get hurt really bad!"

"Um, normal people would be totally KOed," Lucy muttered.

"Such is the Salamander," Juvia muttered in reply.

"That damn blockhead!" Natsu yelled, starting to chase after whoever it was he was talking about.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, grabbing Natsu's shoulder to restrain him.

"What?" Natsu screamed.

"Erza's been kidnapped by those people!" Lucy said. "If they're strong enough to defeat her so easily, then maybe…"

"They kidnapped Erza, too?" Natsu shouted. He tried to tear off again, but Lucy held him tightly.

"We've ought to get some help," she said. "Some help from…"

"You can't be serious," Gray said, suddenly grasping onto what she was saying. "You really think they're going to honor their pact?"

"It's the only help we've got," Lucy insisted. "Alternian Beforus isn't too far away from here. It's much closer than Fairy Tail, anyway. It'd take much farther to reach Fairy Tail. We have to get help from them, just this once."

"What? You mean from Alternian Beforus?" Natsu yelled. "But one of them tricked us!"

"They won't send Vriska," Lucy promised. "But the others will definitely help us, no doubt. Karkat and Nepeta have both helped us already before. They'd extend a hand to help us again, I'm sure of it! I can't send magic messages like Mira can, but we could reach Alternian Beforus by walking. Natsu, Gray, Juvia—do you want to come?"

"What? I need to go chasing after—"

"Please!" Lucy begged. It wasn't often that she begged. "Please let us get help from Alternian Beforus! Those people might be really strong, and we don't know what we're up against. So, just this once? Please?"

Natsu looked at Lucy, then said, "Fine."

Lucy smiled. Then she looked at Gray and Juvia. "Gray? Juvia? Will you two come too?"

"I'll go," Gray answered. "There shouldn't be any harm."

"Anywhere Gray-sama goes, Juvia will, too," Juvia put in.

"Then let's go, then! Can you lead the way with your nose, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

* * *

-A Little While Later-

-Alternian Beforus-

Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia suddenly entered the guild building, and found complete chaos.

Vriska was chasing after Karkat and yelling, "I have all the luck! All of it!" Meanwhile, Feferi and Sollux were talking on a pile of...horns? Kanaya was trying to sooth everybody, but to no avail, and Terezi wasn't helping. She was running around with a cane-where had she gotten that?-and shouting about smells about things. Nepeta was drawing things in-was that blood?-on the walls, and Gray could just barely make out shapes such as a heart, a diamond, a spade, and a clover. One girl that fit Lucy's description of the girl Aradia was muttering to herself, a boy with bull horns rolled around in a wheelchair, and a boy with broken glass and missing teeth was sweating in the corner. And, of course, the boy that Gray guessed was John was arguing with a boy Gray presumed was Dave about someone named…Mcconaughey? A girl that Gray knew had to be Rose was on a bench, reading a book about wizards, and another girl was watching from the stairs.

"Hello!" Lucy greeted.

Everyone turned to the sound, staring at Lucy and everyone else with blank faces.

"Why Are You Here?" Kanaya finally asked. "Its Not Like I Dont Appreciate The Visit Or Anything, But You Said That You Were Going On Vacation Somewhere. What Happened To The Vacation?"

"It was a disaster!" Natsu yelled. "Erza was kidnapped, and so was Happy!"

")(appy?" Feferi asked. "W)(o is t)(at?"

"My cat companion!" Natsu said. "He just, uh…got scared of Gl'bgolyb when we came to visit her!"

"How Exactly Were They Kidnapped?" Kanaya inquired.

"That doesn't matter," Gray said. "The point is, they are kidnapped, and Lucy wants you guys to help."

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD WE GET MORE INVOLVED IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE ANTICS MORE THAN WE ALREADY HAVE? HELL, I WOULD HAVE ENJOYED A RELAXING DAY, BUT NO, OF COURSE NOT! YOU FOUR-OR WHATEVER NUMBER GROUP YOU TRAVEL IN, I HAVE HONESTLY NO IDEA NOW-JUST BARGE IN AND START ASKING FOR HELP! WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HELP EVERYWHERE YOU—"

"Calm Down, Karkat," Kanaya broke in. "Let Them Talk."

"Y34H, 4ND 4NYW4Y, K4RKL3S, W3 4LR34DY S1GN3D 4 P4CT FOR TH3M! W3 H4V3 TO H3LP TH3M, NO M4TT3R WH4T. GOG, 1S YOUR M3MORY TH4T B4D? 1 TH1NK YOUR3 ST4RT1NG TO B3COM3 4N OLD M4N!" Terezi pointed out, laughing at the last bit.

"SHUT. UP," Karkat muttered.

"i, personally, think it's a good idea," Aradia broke in. "we signed a pact, and we have to keep that pact. anyway, if we get in trouble, they have to save us, too. it's a good deal, and i seek to keep it. no matter what karkat says, i'm in."

":33 me too!" Nepeta put in. ":33 it's fur a good cause. erza is a good purrson, and i don't think she deserves to be kidnapped! i agr33 with aradia. i'm going to help them, too, even if i don't actually directly help them! i actually don't want to fight, but i do want to help you!"

"Im In As Well," Kanaya said. "Like Nepeta, I Dont Need To Fight Alongside You, But You Will Have My Support Through This Battle."

The other trolls and kids gave their agreement as well, until only Karkat was left (again). Gray reached the conclusion that the troll was never exactly agreeable to anything.

"UGH, FINE," Karkat grumbled. "YOU'LL HAVE YOUR HELP ONCE WE DECIDE ON WHO TO SEND. HAPPY?"

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. "Thanks, everyone!"

And with that, they left the guild.

* * *

Much later on, thanks to Natsu's nose, the four-consisting of Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia-had arrived at the place where Erza had been taken.

"We'll have to go underwater," Juvia decided. "There are too many guards."

"But how will we breathe?" Lucy cried.

"Hold your breath," Juvia suggested.

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"All of you will have air bubbles around your heads," Juvia explained, "cast by Juvia. They'll help you breathe underwater. Let's go!"

Gray was only slightly scared as they dove into the water, and the air bubble was casted. It didn't alter his sight much, surprisingly. He could easily see where everyone else was.

After some swimming, Juvia suddenly halted.

"What is it, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Wait," Juvia commanded, almost to herself. "Juvia hears something else."

Everyone else immediately froze in place. Nervously, Lucy asked, "Erm…who is it?"

"Come out!" Juvia yelled.

Gray's heart pounded as the being made its way closer to them.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter? Please tell me in a review! Constructive criticism is all fine and dandy, but not flames. Please notify me of any errors of any kind, like the trolls' quirks.**

**Please vote for my poll on who your least favorite troll is! The votes will be used to affect what happens later on in the story. You can find the poll on my profile page. Again, please vote!**

**Next chapter, "Erza's Past" the four journey to the Tower of Heaven to rescue Erza, and meet a few people along the way!**

**I'm also sorry to say that this story and my other won't be updating as often. Mind you, I will still update, but I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo this month, which will be taking up a lot of my time. I love both of my stories too much to let them just go on hold for a whole month, but they won't be updated as often. Maybe every one-and-a-half week?**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: REWRITING

**I've come to a decision.**

**Apologies for anyone thinking this is a new update for this story, but honestly, I...can't write for it anymore. I've spent too much time away from this story that I hardly even know what just happened in the previous chapter.**

**No, I'm not closing it off for good. I have many scenes in mind that I am really very, very eager to write. I just spent far too much time away from this story.**

**So here's what I'm doing.**

**I'm going to be rewriting this story. My writing skills have drastically changed from when I first started writing, and I feel like I can better write the story this time around. I'm planning on putting more content in, trying to make the rewritten version even better than this one. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted this version to be continued, but believe me, the newer version will be so much better than this one.**

**Here's what I'm trying to say:**

**Fairystuck will not be erased from the earth. It will be rewritten, in a newer, better way, as I can't write for this version anymore, mostly due to a mix of a) too much time spent away, and b) my writing skills have changed since this story first started.**

**I'll be sure to notify all of you when the rewritten version is up. I'd like to say one thing: thank you, thank you, thank you for liking this story. I honestly didn't think that I would get so much positivity from all of it. Thank you!**

**You guys have been one of the reasons that I kept writing for this story, and I promise that I will get to rewriting it as soon as possible, just so you'll all be satisfied.**

**-IllusionalFennec**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT II: FAIRYSTUCK 20 NOW OUT!

**Aand Fairystuck 2.0 has been officially published! (it actually shows up as Fairystuck 20. So now it's Fairystuck (Current). I still like calling it Fairystuck 2.0, though, so that's what I'm calling it from now on. It's official.  
**

**It's taken me a while to actually obey my own word and get on to writing Fairystuck 2.0, but I promised myself that I would. And here I am.**

**This is the FINAL TIME I will be updating this old version. Once I give you guys this update, once I publish this chapter, I will be marching right over to settings to mark this version as "complete". It will be archived, and you can read through it and remember the times that once were.**

**Anyway, I feel like the new version (at least, the first chapter) was way better than my first one! Please go check it out. I think my writing style differs greatly from when I first started writing-there's more internal dialogue. Like, a lot.**

**And I also might be just a tad crazier than I was when I started Fairystuck. But then again, ANYONE who reads Homestuck has a few...strange ideas.**

**(No offense to Homestucks out there, because I'm one too.)**

**So, back on track. Fairystuck 2.0 has been published, and I'll try to update it as much as I possibly can. I'll try to go back to my weekly schedule, but with stuff such as school, and band, and homework, and piano, and church, and parents, I really don't know if I can do it all. But I'll try!**

**So now let us say goodbye to Fairystuck - Old Version. It is now fading forever to the abyss, and Fairystuck 2.0 is taking its place. Sorry to anyone who's nostalgic about all of this. But at least you have a better (IMO) version to read now!**

**I'm planning on bringing a lot more stuff to the table with this new version, and at least get farther than 6 chapters on it.**

**...though maybe not, because NaNoWriMo is fast approaching and that's what started all of this last time.**

**Oh, crap.**

**-IllusionalFennec**


End file.
